Bittersweet Freedom
by Anime Angeline
Summary: Tired of being in an abusive marriage with Naraku,Kagome decides to leave her husband. Now with the help of Kezuki Sesshomaru,will Kagome have her freedom and be happy,or will she lose much more precious than her freedom.
1. Prologue

**Bittersweet Freedom**

_**By: Anime Angeline**_

**Disclaimer : Unfortunately I do not own Inuyasha. **

**Warnings : Violence, intimate encounters, and foul language**

**:Prologue:**

" Bitch, how many times do I have to tell you that you will give up your stupid dreams of becoming a doctor! The only thing that you want it's to see men naked, you whore!" screamed Naraku as he slapped Kagome in the face. This of course angered Kagome to no end.

"Don't you dare touch me ever again Naraku, I may have stayed with you for the last three months, but I can't take it anymore, everyday you come home you come and take out your frustrations on me! I have had enough I want a divorce!" screamed a very frustrated and tired Kagome. Tomorrow she was to take and exam that proved that she could become a doctor.

She was frustrated, annoyed, but most of all she was hurt. Every time they talked about her becoming a doctor, Naraku would fight with her, and try to pursue her into just staying home like an obedient wife. This past three months, twenty- five year old Kagome has had nothing but abuse and humiliated. All she wanted to do was get her things and leave all of her miserable time spent next to this monster behind.

Humiliated because every time they argued, Naraku would always hit her and when Kikyo, her sister and Miroku best friend saw her bruises, she made up lies of how clumsy she was or that she never paid attention where she was going that she trip and fell. Sure they new she was a bit clumsy, but to have bruises every day, that arose suspicion to in Kikyo's and Miroku's head.

two weeks ago

That is until one day Kagome didn't arrive to classes one day and that worried them, because Kagome wasn't the one to skip classes, and with that they decided to go check on her, that day they found Kagome on the floor bleeding, and unconscious. They rushed to the hospital and Kagome had to stay there for a whole week, because Naraku unknowingly made Kagome have an abortion when he punched her in the stomach.

The thing was that she never knew that she was two weeks pregnant, and so Kikyo and Miroku along with the doctor agreed that if she were to be told she would be depressed and put her health in jeopardy, and so the three of them kept the secret. It was no surprised that Naraku never visited her. Two days later, while Kagome was in the hospital, Miroku told Kikyo that he saw Naraku with another woman, while he was out with his girlfriend Sango.

After that week Kagome moved in with Kikyo, and when Kagome could finally walk again, they decided it was best for her to get a divorce and never see that bastard ever again.

the present

"Damn it, Naraku just let me go and then you'll never see me ever again." screamed Kagome.

"No! you will always stay with me!" screamed Naraku, " for what, for you to keep beating me up, for you to keep cheating on me, for me to finally die of all the pain that you have caused? In your dreams, I am sick and tired of trying to make this work, tired if being humiliated, tired of…YOU! I HATE you, you son of a bitch!" she slapped him hard and with that, Kagome was out of the door with her things and into her car.

Naraku stood there, shocked and outraged that she had the audacity of screaming and slapping him. "That whore will pay and she'll pay dearly." Naraku bowed darkly and to himself.

A/N: talk about crazy people (shifty eyes) hope he's not around here (laughing nervously) Well this was short, but stay tuned for the next chapter. (still looking out for Naraku) (laughing nervously) So yeah hoped you enjoy and ….

Sessh: Why was I not in this 'prologue' of yours wench!"

AnAn: AH! Son of a… don't scare me like that, I could have had a heart attack. Oh look it's Sesshomaru and (squints) Is that …..Kagome?

Sessh: Hn, of course, if I suffer in on being in your inferior story ( I narrow my eyes) ( (Sesshomaru is now smirking) then so does her and anybody that's in the story.

AnAn: but I don't even know who will be and you neither so how will that happen Mr. High and Mighty.

Sessh: Thanks (sarcastically) I'll get them either by the good (grimacing and then he smirked) or by the bad way.

Kag: Oh! Hi there AnAn, Sesshomaru brought me here while I was still sleeping (looking disheveled and sleepy)

AnAn: OOOOKAY. See you guys soon. .


	2. Meeting with Mr Kezuki

**Bittersweet Freedom**

**By: Anime Angeline**

**Disclaimer: I do not Inuyasha or any of its characters. Wish I did, but oh well.**

**Warnings for this chapter : none really **

**Okay here is the next chapter to my story and I hope that you enjoyed the first one so here is the second one. **

"**talking" _:thinking:_ **

**change of scene /Change of POV/**

**Well I am back with the story, though I wonder if I am doing good job. Mmmm... Oh right well I hope you enjoy this chapter. Here we see Sesshomaru in action. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**:Chapter 1: Meeting with Mr. Kezuki**

Sesshomaru Kezuki sat on his big comfy office chair, there he was trying to think of how to relax when he heard a knock on his cherry wood door. He sighed and gruffly answered "Enter", and in came his secretary Kagura.

"Mr. Kezuki, there is a Mrs. Higurashi Kagome that wants to see you." Kagura said uneasily.

Sesshomaru sighed "Fine, send her in." and with that Kagura let a woman around her mid twenties with mid-waist raven hair and the most beautiful shade of brown eyes he has ever seen.

Sesshomaru stood up and greeted her with a handshake "Hello Mrs. Higurashi, my name is Kezuki Sesshomaru, how may I help you?" He gesture for her to follow him to hos desk where he took a seat back to his comfy seat, while Kagome took the seat on the other side of his desk.

"Hello Mr. Kezuki, I was informed that you were one of Japan's best lawyers and I came to see you because I want a divorce from my partner, but you see, every time i try the lawyer will end up being bribed or go missing" Kagome said desperately and paused and then "besides that he wants to take the house that my parents bought for me and my money too."

Sesshomaru sat there with a stoic face, but on the inside he was curious about this woman :_ and her hands were soft and warm: _Sesshomaru mentally slapped himself, and then finally decide to speak.

" If I understand correctly Mrs. Higurashi, you want to divorce your husband, right, but I need to the reason as to why is that other wise i cannot hep you do not tell me. I have seen this cases before and if there is not information from the client to the lawyer, the case is lost, do you understand Mrs. Higurashi?"Sesshomaru staring at her with his piercing golden eyes, "_a rare eye color" _Kagome thought to herself.

Kagome fidgeted and then she nodded and spoke " Please just call me Kagome, I feel weird with the formalities" Sesshomaru let his lips lift a itsy bit but a rare sight for those who know him, because he was known for his stoicism and his ruthless attitude whether in court or just were eve or whoever he was at or with.

Yet Kagome did not noticed this because she was thinking. Thinking of moving out of town right after she is divorced and make a new life away from the man she thought she loved , but instead her ended making her suffer and to fulfill her dream of becoming a pediatrician. Even though Naraku thought that she wanted to become like a regular doctor attending everyone, but what she really wanted was to learn more about the children's health and ways that she could help them out.

"Mrs. Higurashi are you listening to me or would you prefer to be kept in that marriage?" Sesshomaru asked annoyed, snapping her out of her musings.

"I'm sorry, look I'll tell you. It all started with me starting to go to college, two years later Naraku, my husband, proposed and everything went well, that is until four months ago, he started to become aggressive and started to beat me up and said to give up my career and of course that ended me being hurt, sometimes to the point I could barely stand, and then he started cheating on me and verbally abusing me as well, so I got tired of it and now here I am looking for your help Mr. Kezuki." Kagome said everything without crying, only showing to Sesshomaru that she was a strong willed woman that could make her own decisions and forgiving at the same time. While Sesshomaru listened to her story intently, he felt rage that any man would hit a woman. He despised men who thought themselves better than women or children.

"Well now that I know of your case, I would be willing to take your case, but we will have to meet on later time to fully discuss this matter Mrs. Higurashi, because I am busy at this moment with other cases. So how about we meet up here at my office next Tuesday at noon sharp, no later." and with that he stood up, they shook hands and then Kagome was out of his office leaving him to think why he had taken that case when he had many others to attend to.

Sighing he went back to his desk to ponder about how stressful his life was and on how to win his previous court cases, not that he wasn't going to win, after all he was one of Japan's best lawyer.

/Kagome's POV/

So there I stood waiting for Kikyo, Miroku, and Sango, and it's been ten minutes that they called me. I sighed to myself and my mind went back to Mr. Kezuki, he was very good looking for him to be the ruthless and best lawyer that her sister had told her about.

He the most rarest and beautiful eye color that she has ever seen _: golden_ _kissed eyes_ I thought to myself, and his hair an almost golden hair that reached past his thigh, which of course was tied in a ponytail at his nape.

So deep in my reminiscing about my lawyer that I didn't even notice when Miroku pulled over nest to me and honked his horn to get my attention, which of course made me jump and they started laughing, but I just glared at them and got in the back seat with Kikyo.

"So how did it go in your meeting Kagome?" asked both Kikyo and Sango simultaneously.

"I think it went okay I guess, but he seemed to be annoyed by everything that surrounded him, or maybe it was when I told him about why I wanted a divorce and he said he'd take the case. Isn't that great" I asked them and they smiled at me and nodded.

"So where are you taking us to Miroku?" Sango asked her boyfriend, they have been together for a year now.

"Mmmm...where would you girls like to go, just name it and we'll go have some fun, and a celebration for Kagome's decision." he said and they all cheered like teenage girls with a "Yeah!" and off they went, not knowing what awaited them.

TBC...

A/N: So what do you guys think, boring, obvious. Let me know what you think. Review please.

Sess: Hello wench, so I finally came out in this 'story of yours' huh.

Kago: Hello AnAn, how have you been?

AnAn: I'm fine, thank you for asking (glaring at Sess, for not caring)

Miro: Mmmm...funny I don't remember being here, I remember being at the store when Sessho...( pales and turns to see Sess smirking)

Sango:Her me neither, you have no right to keep us here Sesshom...( turns to see Sess, glaring at her and quites down)

AnAn: Yeah well nice seeing you are okay and not hurt (shooting Sesshomaru a pointed stare)

Sess : (looks up innocently)

AnAn: Anyways hope you enjoy reading and I hope that you review to see what you think if U should continue that story or cut it off. See you .


	3. The Problem and Unknown New Feelings

Bittersweet Freedom

By: Anime Angeline

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha, but most sadly Sesshomaru.

Warning(s) for chapter: foul language.

Well I want to thank you guys for reviewing.

**LynGreenTea:** Thanks and here it is.

**raspberrysorbet:** I know what you mean.

**Mai Mei Koi:** Thank you so much, it means a a lot really.

**Sesshykoi010106:** I appreciate it

**Kags21: **Thanks and as for that question thank you again (sheepishly laughing) it seems that I forgot that small detail in the last chapter, so I write on this.

**Bluemoon-175: **I really appreciate and thank you, so here it's the next chapter.

Well since you guys seem to enjoy this story, I am willing to continue it. So here is the next chapter for this story and I hope that I get this right for you guys to enjoy it. On with the story.

**Chapter 2:** **The Problem and Unknown New Feelings **

There sitting across the table from Kikyo, Sango, and Miroku, Kagome came to a sudden realization, and one that she has been apathetically to it.

_Ah son of a bitch, now that I think about it, how the hell am I supposed to pay Mr. Kezuki, after going to three lawyers, I have lost money and I cannot waste anymore, because I still need to pay some of my classes at Tokyo University. Sigh. Now I really am in a bigger problem.: _

"Kagome... Kagome...Kagome! Are you listening to us?" Kikyo asked her sister who seemed to be deep in thought while they were discussing Kagome's new problem.

"Huh...What?" Kagome answered intelligently

"Miroku asked if you were sure about hiring Mr. Kezuki? I mean he is a very prestigious lawyer and not to mention expensive, even though I do agree with Kikyo that he is one of the best." asked Sango concerned.

"Yeah, Kagome, how do you plan to pay for it, I mean if you want I could help you out." said Kikyo

"Yeah me too" said Miroku "and me" said Sango.

"Thank you you guys, but I want to see how I can come up with the money and beside I am not to sure as to how much Mr. Kezuki will ask for me to pay him." answered Kagome thoughtfully taking a sip of her soda.

And so Kagome and Kikyo went back to their house while Sango and Miroku left to an important business for Miroku, since he was in Real State Housing, one prominent career. While Sango was veterinary.

-------------------One week later----------------------

"Thank you for coming on time Mrs...Kagome" Sesshomaru corrected himself and Kagome gave him a bright smile.

"No thank you for helping me. Is there any other information that you deemed important for you. May I call you by your given name Mr. Kezuki?" asked Kagome hesitantly.

"Is it important Kagome?"

"Well it would make things easier for me to talk to you." she answered shyly.

"You may call me Sesshomaru if it makes you comfortable to talk about your problems more detailed as it may help me out to getting you a fast and safe divorce." Sesshomaru answered like he didn't care.

"Thank you."

"hn.Well Kagome, tell me you said that you wanted to become a pediatrician, if I may ask, why do you want to be a pediatrician?" Sesshomaru asked and then he saw that her eyes lit up at the mention of her chosen career.

"Oh, well I always wanted there to help out babies, toddlers, I have always enjoyed the company of children and I want to be there for them." Kagome said animately

:such passion for her chosen career, not many have that same passion as she does, most just chose their career without actually wanting it. She really is amazing to have such patience for children, but maybe she has a child of her own. Mmmm.:

"-out and to keep them healthy" she finished. Sesshomaru for his part didn't hear that last sentence, but he will ask her another question to change his distraction.

"So Kagome, do you have any children of your own?" Sesshomaru answered curiously.

"No, Sesshomaru, but..." she trailed of.

"but? Why do you hesitate Kagome?"

" I .. I don't know but about a week before I left my husband, I had this feeling, I am not sure, but I had this feeling, as if I was pregnant, maybe it was my imagination, because I had always wanted children, so I am not so sure, and when I was at the hospital they didn't say anything" Kagome answered uncertainly

"Oh." what could he say, but he was curious about this turn of events.

"Is there anything else?" Kagome asked brightly as if she was not upset a while ago.

"Hn. Well tell me about the house, you said it was yours, is it under your name?''

"Well actually, it is under both our names, my parents at first bought it and put it under my name, but after I got married, they also added his name to it. Every time that we had a meeting there was always that problem, that my 'lawyer' conveniently forgot it and so I looked for other's help and it turn out the same."

"I see. Well I think we'll win this easily Kagome. Now tell me, do you know for how long has your husband been cheating on you.''

" I ... um well from what I can remember, the last discussion, that Naraku and I had in order to 'save' our marriage, he 'secretly' told me and I quote ' you are a worthless bitch that doesn't even satisfy me both physically as a conversationalist. You are a disgrace to women, why do you think that I looked for someone else to warm my bed for these past few months, you can't even get pregnant.'" Kagome said emotionally, but she has already made a promise, a promise of not letting anymore tears fall for that monster that she once fell in love with and now that love has turn to hatred.

" That son of a bitch, he thinks that with those words he will break me, but he is wrong, that bastard!"

Sesshomaru for his part sat there amused that the spitfire of a women use such language. Then he spoke "So he also abused you verbally, and were your other lawyers informed about this?"

"Ha! Some lawyers they got bribed and turn a blind eye to my case, then after I found one that was really going to help me he was murdered, and soon after that I couldn't even find someone that would want to help me, my guess is that he has threatened them. And then I found you Sesshomaru." Kagome said angrily and hopeful when she said that he was there.

"You won't abandon me would you, Sesshomaru, just like the others would you?" Kagome asked him hopefully and innocently, that Sesshomaru feel that he needed to reassure her that he would not abandon her.

"No Kagome, I won't abandon you, not when you really need my help." Sesshomaru said, with such a strong emotion.

Kagome wanted to hug him, but refrained from doing so, and then she look down at her watch and it read that it was three and she needed to go to classes. Sesshomaru saw this and questioned her at her behavior.

"Oh it's just that I have a class right now, can we have another meeting?" Kagome asked

"When will you be able to come?" he asked

"Well how about we meet at the restaurant next to Shikon Hospital and discuss the matters over there. Is it okay with you, it's that coming all the way over here from my job and then going to school it's going to be difficult."

"What's the name of the restaurant?"

"I think it's called Sakura Restaurant, and how about i meet you there Sesshomaru, right after I finish my shift, which would be about one- thirty this Thursday?" She questioned him smiling.

"Fine we will meet there by one-thirty and no later, if your late we we'll have to reschedule, because I am a very busy person Kagome." Sesshomaru said sternly.

Geeze talk about arrogant Kagome though to herself while she nodded, and before she forgot she turn around to face him.

"Um, Sesshomaru, about the payment, can we also discuss it over on Thursday?"

"That's fine" Sesshomaru answered without looking at her. Kagome huffed and left. While Sesshomaru saw that and he smirked.

"Kagura I need you to cancel my meetings of this Thursday from one to five." Sesshomaru buzzed his secretary. " Yes Mr. Kezuki."

--------------------------------------------------

Well here is the new chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Man I'm beat, but I finally got it done. Now to come up with a new chapter.

AnAn: So what do you guys think about it?

Sesshomaru: Hn. This story has no action therefore it's boring

AnAn: (gasp) (tearfully) you...you really think so?

Sesshomaru: Indeed.

AnAn:Well too bad, I got some reviews and people seem to like it.

Sesshomaru: Hn, I doubt it, they just pity you.

AnAn:(gasp) OMG. You are so busted Sesshomaru, I got you recorded and I am telling Kagome. On the other handI could couple Inuyasha and Kagome together, they do look cute in the anime.

Sesshomaru: (growling) you wouldn't dare you wench.

AnAn: Au Contaire, Sesshy I have the power over my keyboard. (enters Inuyasha)

Inu: did I hear my name?

AnAn: what are you doing here?

Inu: This bastard (points to Sesshy) locked us in your closet. -muttering- that place is a mess-

AnAn:; what!

Sesshomaru: I no such thing you half-breed. (smirking) besides you do not have proof.

Inu: on the contrary Sesshomaru, i have a camera tape. You wanna see it.

AnAn: -nervously laughing- now Inu, why don't you...

Inu: -putting on the tape- what the hell, you were helping him

AnAn: -shifting eyes- um... no?

Sesshomaru: I told you not to do it but you wouldn't listen.

AnAn: oh be quiet. Anyways well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and review.

Sesshomaru: yes review or else she'll be crying pitifully.

AnAn: I would not, but i would like to know what people think about it so far.

Inu: whatever, you're rambling, just close already.

AnAn: fine geeze, don't get your boxers in a bunch. Anyways see you guys soon.


	4. Nice Meeting You, You Jerk

Bittersweet Freedom

By: Anime Angeline

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha, or Sesshomaru for that matter.

::**_thinking::_**

"**talking"**

**change of scene**

**/////////////// POV ////////////////**

------------------ flashback-----------------

------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4:: Nice Meeting You, You Jerk**

**//////////// Kagome's P.O.V///////////////////**

You ever get the feeling of being watch, you know that feeling of your hairs raising, almost like a sixth sense, well I have been having this feeling for the past month, ever since the day that I moved in with Kikyo and abandoned Naraku. I think it is him that is watching me otherwise how the hell does he know when and where my lawyers will be meeting me. And now this.

Yes I have also been getting this threatening letters, that are so called 'love' letters from Naraku, they are letters that say that I will never be free of him because he 'loves' me, for me that's a bunch of bullshit. I can only imagine him saying that to other women, but I don't really care, not at all. But what I do care is that he has been also spying my new lawyer, Sesshomaru. He had wrote it himself that he has been watching him, and that if I want him to be safe to stay away from him. I know that he is serious, I know that because of what had has happened to the other lawyers, but they were as prominent as Sesshomaru. And besides this is the first week that I had gotten the threatening letters. This is the first time though that he has taken such liberties to warn me about Sesshomaru's safety, and I know I must warn him. I want my freedom from Naraku, but I cannot allow someone else to suffer because of his jealousy or possessive nature.

///////////////////End of P.O.V///////////////////////////////////

"Kagome are you sure that there isn't anything bothering you?" asked Kikyo concerned for her little sister.

"Yeah, I'm fine why do you ask?" Kagome answered giving Kikyo a false smile, but Kikyo could tell, they were twins after all, just because Kikyo is older than Kagome for about five minutes.

"Come on, Kagome, who are you trying to kid, I know you?" Kikyo said trying to know what was bothering her sister.

"Nothing really, I guess I am a little stressed out about school, work, and now the divorce." Kagome said, not entirely lying, because it was true that she was tired of everything, but most of all she was afraid of Naraku. It is not like she did not trusted her sister is that she did not wanted her sister to get involve and hurt for her own fault and choices.

"It is understandable Kagome, but you know you will always have us there to support you." Kikyo said, trying to comfort her and gave her a hug for good measures.

"Thanks Kik" Kagome said smiling and hugging her sister in return. No she would not let someone else get involve.

"Okay lets get ready for bed, tomorrow you have work, right, and then you have school." said Kikyo and Kagome nodded, and off they went, each to their own room across form each other. Kikyo and Kagome slept peacefully without caution of what might happen the next day. The day that will change lives and make people come closer or separate them.

Thursday, at the Shikon Hospital 9:30 AM

"Good morning Kagome-san, how have you been?" asked Dr. Krishna She was a woman in her mid thirties, who at first was a teacher, but soon after change her career to a children's' pediatrician. She was pretty one might say, with her red hair, that reached her mid back. She had a nice body, but unfortunate for guys who howled at her she was married. Not only was she beautiful, but she was nice and sweet, that the kids loved being around her.

"Good morning, Dr. Krishna, I have been find, just a little stressed out." Kagome answered giving her a bright smile.

"Now Kagome, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Cecil, and not Krishna, when you call me just by my last name you make me feel old." Cecil said humorously.

"Sorry, Cecil, but I can't help it, but I will try to not call you Dr. Krishna, only when necessary." Kagome answered happily.

For Kagome pretending to always be happy, took its toll on her, sure she seemed to be normal, but after being not only physically, but verbally, it was a blow to her confidence and self reassurance ti be around people, she flinched when another man accidentally brushed her, that is other men that are not her friends. Sure she has tried to go back without fearing the touch of a male, but she has managed so far. And she knew that if her friends were there for her than she should be able to over come this.

Kagome has been assisting Dr. Krishna, as a pediatrician, for almost a year and she has loved every minute of it. She got to interact kids and she always was fascinated by science.

"Now Kagome I need you to go and attend a new patient, would you please I was just about to go attend another patient." asked Cecil.

"Um, sure, if you want me to, so what's the patient's new name?" Kagome said uncertainly, sure she has been there for almost a year, but she was never left alone with a new patient, only those who she already new, but it was her career so she should get use to it.

"Mhmm, let me see," Cecil checked her patient list. "her name is Rin." she finally answered.

"okay, I'll go right now." Kagome left to the room across the fifth room on the isle.

With Inuyasha and Sesshomaru 9:15 AM

"I still don't understand, why Am 'I' supposed to take her it's way too early, besides why won't you take her, she's your sister as well."

"Because Inuyasha, I have to go to work right now, besides you have nothing better to do than to lie there and become more incompetent and idiotic." Sesshomaru said annoyed.

"Keh. I'll take her, geeze, I guess we could go do something else and not just be in one place until I have to meet up with you at the restaurant." Inuyasha said finally giving up.

"Indeed, and once you are out of the Hospital, be sure to send me the information about Rin's health."

"Fine. Hey Rin it's time for us to go, get over here!!"Inuyasha yelled from the kitchen table.

There was a little girl around seven or eight years old coming down the stairs hesitantly, wearing a yellowish sun dress that reached her calves, and white yellow sandals with a yellow flower in the middle of each. She had dark brown eyes and dark brown waist length hair.

"but Rin does not want to go to the doctor, aniki. What if they give shots that will hurt and then nasty medicine?" Rin said tearfully, that is until she saw Sesshomaru staring at her.

"Sessh-aniki, can you not take me?" Rin asked hopefully

"I cannot accompany you today Rin I have to go to work and set things in order for my meeting today, that's why Inuyasha will be taking you." Sesshomaru told the girl softly.

"C'mon Rin, we can have some fun, how about if we go get some ice-cream right after we leave the hospital." Inuyasha said smiling. At that comment the girl's eyes lit up while she nodded enthusiastically. "yeah!!" and out they went leaving a Sesshomaru alone at his house, which would be more like a mansion that had almost like ten rooms for guest and their own bedroom.

The 'house' was beautiful not only on the outside, but on the inside as well, the tiles were like a pattern of swirls, a dark blue color. The walls a pale blue, with furniture made of red polished oak, that was all over the mansion, there was a small table for messages and the phone. The kitchen was big, it was white instead of a pale blue and the dinning room was beautiful, with a chandelier that looked like made of diamonds shone when the light was on, then there was the red oak table, which had vases,a lot, with different types of beautiful flowers, like Roses, Gardenias, Daisies, Forget Me Nots', Mountain laurel, Magnolia, Goldenrod, Lavenders, and among other different types.

The living room, had deep blue sofas, a love seat, a television set, Stereo, Dvd, Computer. The floor was soft and it had the color of light blue. They also had a library with shelves upon shelves full of books, it would look much more old fashioned except for the new century technology.

Shikon Hospital 9:35

Kagome walked in the room and what she saw in the room made Kagome smile. There stood a blond haired man with a child next to him asking questions about this, and that (stethoscope) .

"I do not know Rin." said the man almost sounding tired and it was only nine-thirty.

"Well hello there, Rin I will be attending you, until Dr. Krishna comes. My name is Kagome Higurashi, but you can just call me Kagome." Kagome said giving a bright smile to the child.

"Wow, you sure are a pretty lady, mmmh, Inuyasha-aniki, why don't you go out with her?" Rin asked innocently and curiously.

At this innocent questions, both adults turned a bright red.

"what...what are you talking about Rin, this girl ain't pretty, what are you blind?" Inuyasha stuttered at first and then right down insulting her.

Kagome's embarrassed blushed soon turned to one of anger. "Why you pompous jerk, how dare you?!?!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha angrily.

"You heard me or are you deaf asides from ugly." Inuyasha retorted.

Kagome narrowed her eyes and then took one step towards him, but then she saw Rin fidgeting.

_:: Great as if the child doesn't seem scared of coming, but now she'll be afraid of me::_ Kagome thought sourly. "I'm sorry." Kagome said.

"Keh." that was Inuyasha's only response, and Kagome narrowed her eyes again but let it go after turning to see Rin.

"Okay Rin, why don't you come and sit on this chair." she said pointing to a small chair next to Inuyasha's.

"Oh I'm sorry, I do not know your name Mr...?"

"Just call me Inuyasha, not that I'll see you again."

Kagome just ignored it. Well Inuyasha, so you are her brother?" Kagome asked curiously because they did not look anything like each other except the wide eyes.

"didn't you hear her, heavens, yes I'm her brother." Inuyasha said annoyed at her stupidity.

"Well sorry, it's just that you two don't look alike, at all." Kagome said defensively

"Oh no Kagome," Kagome turned her head towards Rin, signaling for her to continue, "he is my brother, but not blood related, they adopted me." she said as if it were only natural.

"Oh, so is he the only brother you have?" Kagome asked

"Oh no, I have another older brother, but he has to work right now that is why Inuyasha-aniki is here."

"Oh, well what is..." Kagome was interrupted by Inuyasha. "is the interrogation over yet. Just get checking Rin for any illness or anything of that sort, wench, not ask about her personal life."

"My name is Kagome, you jerk." Kagome said to him annoyed.

"Keh. Doesn't matter just get to work." He snapped. _:: Just let it go Kagome, let it go, that's right, deep breaths, I will not lose my job because of this idiot.::_ Kagome thought to herself.

"Okay. Why don't we get started Rin." Kagome told the girl. She saw the girl turned towards her with a scared expression.

"Kagome-nee-san won't have shots for Rin?" Rin asked hopefully

"No Rin, we are just going to see how tall you are, how much you weigh, and other thing but no shots, I promise."

"Okay," Rin said, as she was led to one of those office beds.

_Twenty minutes later. _

"see it was not so bad Rin, now was it?" Kagome asked the child. Who got no verbal answer but an enthusiastic nod. For she was too busy licking her lollipop given by Kagome.

"Geezee, took you for ever, just waiting it's annoying so , how was she?" he asked Kagome seriously that Kagome was surprised.

"She is as healthy as any eight year old could be. Here this is all her information, and she will have to come for another check up every month." Kagome said and with that left Inuyasha and Rin at the entrance.

"Well Rin, why don't we go get some ice-cream and then head home. I need to go get ready for my meeting as well."

"Yeah, I want chocolate...no wait I want, umm, vanilla ice cream with sprinkles." Rin said happily.

" C'mon then." Inuyasha said smiling.

Thirty minutes later

"ugh, c'mon Rin go get your books because your tutor is here and I need to get somethings done." Inuyasha said as he headed inside the house waiting for Rin.

"Okay aniki." with that she left off towards her room to get ready for her classes.

Inuyasha left to go to his room on the second floor and once he was inside, he plopped on his bed. That is when his mind went to the girl, the girl who stood up to him angrily making her dough eyes look like they held their own fire inside. She was pretty he had to admit, but not out loud. Even he could tell that _::she had quite a woman's figure, big bust, thin waist, hips not too wide, and a hell of a pair of long, smooth legs, that could go around his... no no he had to stop thinking or else.::_

"I need another shower" he said to no one in particular. He took a shower, got dresses in a black suit, though without a tie, how he hated those, besides he didn't even know how to tie a tie. He got his briefcase, where he had Rin's medical papers and other 'important' things from work. By the time that he had finished, he went down to 'his' office'. That is right each brother had their own office. There he began to type some papers of importance for another case of Sesshomaru. By the time that he had finished it was already twelve-thirty-five.

"Oh shit, if I'm late Sessh, will be pissed off, and I don't even want to think about what he will do. Oh shoot, damn, I forgot Kouga wanted to come too, now I have to go pick him up." with that he got off his chair, out the door and into his red Lexus Navigator.

--------------------Flashback----------------------------

Can i come, Inu, I don;t have anything to on Thursday, because I have the day off, can I come.?" Kouga practically begged.

"Fine, just try not to get on Sesshomaru's nerves or else he will take it out on me, got it?" Inuyasha warned, and Kouga nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay them lets get to finish this work and then we can get out of here." Inuyasha concluded and off they started to work.

------------------End of Flashback--------------------------

After twenty minutes he arrived at Kouga's condo, where he live alone. He called Kouga on his cell phone and told him to be out in two minutes because he already was outside waiting. And if he didn't hurry he was going to leave, then he saw Kouga running out the door with phone in hand.

"Geeze Inuyasha, you could have called me ten minutes before you arrived." Kouga said pissed off.

"Whatever, your in the car already right, so shut up." Inuyasha told him amused.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, so where exactly are we going again."Kouga asked curiously.

"God you are dense, we're going to the Sakura Restaurant across from Shikon Hospital." Inuyasha said and then suddenly he remembered, "hey that is where I took Rin to. Weird I didn't noticed it."and then, "Damn, that's like a twenty-five minute drive from here." Inuyasha said groaning and then he took off.

Shikon Hospital 1:20 PM

"Okay Kagome, you may leave, you told me that you needed to do something really important today, so you can leave early." said Cecil.

"Thank you so much, Cecil, well bye." Kagome said practically running out of the hospital.

Outside the hospital went to the nearest crosswalk to get to the other side, she could just see the restaurant full of people.

At the Sakura Restaurant

Sesshomaru sighed as he waited, and he was getting annoyed at the looks that the women were giving him, even the ones with their partners right next to them, _:: disgusting.::_ he thought to himself all this noise was making him get a headache and the perfumes of the women were too concentrated that it made him want to vomit, but he still held his stoic mask on.

He looked at his watch again it read, 1:23 PM _::: If that woman does not come here at exactly 1:30 I will be leaving and that Idiot Inuyasha as well.::_ just as he finished thinking that though he was tapped on the shoulder, annoyed he turned around ready to snap at the person who touched him, but his breath caught on his throat when he saw her smiling face looking at down at him_. ::: she looks beautiful:::_ he thought, but he quickly squashed it by saying that she was his client and nothing more.

"Hello Sesshomaru, I hope that I didn't frightened you or something." Kagome said. She wasn't sure if she would be able to find him in this crowded restaurant, which it usually wasn't. Then when she was about to leave she saw a blur of silvery blond in the far half booth in the far off corner , and then she walked toward it and he seemed so out of place, he look so regal::like a prince among commoners:: Kagome thought.

That's when she tapped his shoulder to get his attention because he had his back to her. She also saw the glare that was there, but then it seemed to disappeared when he recognized who it was. That's also when she lost herself in his beautiful sunkissed orbs. :::such amazing eyes::: and then he stood up.

///////////////////////Sesshomaru's POV///////////////////////////////

When I stood up she seemed startled, but I guess it is only natural for those who were abused, this made me frown a bit but not much to notice, I told her to have a seat right across from me, which she accepted.

I looked down at my watch and saw that it was two minutes before one thirty._ ::Inuyasha should have been here by now, that brat better not be late.:::_

I felt her eyes on me and glanced up and i noticed a glazed look on her eyes, as though she was looking right through me, so I asked her what was bothering her and she just smiled saying it was school, job and this that stressed her out. I just nodded, what could I say. I'm sorry to hear that, now lets get working on your divorce, somehow that would only upset her or something.

When I was about to ask her something else, I heard my name being called out form the other side of the restaurant, and there standing by the door stood my insipid brother and is that Okammi? I almost let out a frustration sigh, but I turned to look at Kagome whose eyes were focused on Inuyasha as she knew him. This for some reason i did not like, but whatever for all i know they could be friends.

Kagome turned her stare towards me and then I saw a look of confusion, did something happened between the two? I was about to ask her what was the matter, but then once again my insipid brother came and sat next to me, and then I saw Okammi, that went and sat next to Kagome, who rapidly moved all the way next to me, I was a bit shock to say the least.

///////////////End of POV///////////////

"Kagome are you okay?" Sesshomaru asked her, and then she looked up with a look that made her look so vulnerable.

"Yeah sorry." Kagome said as she moved a little off Sesshomaru.

"Hey you're the wench that attended Rin, shit Sesshomaru, you didn't tell me you knew her,what is she your girlfriend or something that you are seen in public." At this Sesshomaru narrowed his beautiful orbs and Kagome, well Kagome turned to the brightest red Sesshomaru has ever seen.

"Oh she's a cute one Sesshomaru, where did you found her" Kouga said looking over at Kagome then winking at her, which only made her blush more.

"Shut up Kouga, this is Kagome Higurashi, the reason as to why Inuyasha was to come here."

Sesshomaru said pointedly staring at Kouga.

"Yeah whatever" Kouga said and then he heard an audible growl from Sesshomaru, and he quickly looked the other way, Inuyasha on the other hand was staring at Kagome with such intensity, though not like Sesshomaru, but sill enough to make her flinch.

Sesshomaru saw this and quickly turned to glare at Inuyasha, who quickly turned his stare to Kouga who was avoiding Sesshomaru's stare at all cost. The silence in the air was so thick that finally Kagome decide to break the silence by introducing herself even though Sesshomaru already did.

"Hello, my name Higurashi Kagome, it is nice to meet you" she said it outstretching her hand to shake with Kouga and Inuyasha.

"My name is Okammi Kouga, it is a pleasure to meet you my beautiful Kagome" Kouga said while he kissed the back of her hand, at this Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. Then Kagome stretched out her hand toward Inuyasha, who just stare at it for a while and then turned his honey stare to Kagome's ocean one.

"You do not expect me to shake hands when we met already, you dumb wench.:" Inuyasha said dumbly, again at this Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and then he kicked Inuyasha on the shin, though it looked like he had not moved at all.

"Ow!! Son of a ...Who the fuck hit me?'' Inuyasha exclaimed, and then he turned to look at Sesshomaru, who looked really mad and that's when Inuyasha decided to 'play nice' at least for right now. "Fine," he stuck out his hand and took Kagome's hand in a handshake "my name is Kezuki Inuyasha, I am Kezuki Sesshomaru's younger brother." At this confession, Kagome's eye's widened, because she was so dense that she did not notice the common features of the two brothers.

Sesshomaru's eyes held a glint of amusement at the shock look of the girl sitting next to him. "You did not know that he was my brother yet we have the same features of eye color, hair, and skin?" Sesshomaru asked with a hint of amusement.

"I... I ..Well not really, when I met him this morning he would not tell me his last name so how was I suppose to know that he was related to you, besides I was not checking him out or anything." Kagome said defensively.

"Ouch Inuyasha, a low blow for your ego man." Kouga said laughing.

"Besides all that he was just being a jerk who thought that he owned the place, he even insulted me, twice!!" Kagome said incredulously.

At first Sesshomaru was amused at her story at how they met, but then he turned his narrowed eyes towards his brother when he heard that he had insulted her. Inuyasha just squirmed a little and decided to sit next to Kouga instead of Sesshomaru. Kouga and Kagome just looked at him with curious stares.

"Let's get one thing straight, everything that is said here is confidential and not to be said out in public is that understood.?" Sesshomaru asked staring pointedly at both Inuyasha and Kouga.

"Kagome, Inuyasha is kind of like a secret 'spy', he is here to 'help' me search for things that may end up being brought up against you, do you understand?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome, who nodded.

"Wait, so you are telling me that she is the one that was abused and wants a divorce, I thought you were talking about an old woman not a young one." Inuyasha asked surprised.

"Anyways, how old are you?" he also asked her

Kagome stared at him as if contemplating him and then answered " I am turning twenty-four in two weeks from tomorrow."

Inuyasha's and Kouga's eyes widened and Sesshomaru while he just gazed at her, finally she asked.

"What am I that old or something?" Kagome asked annoyed that they just stared at her.

"You're only twenty-three and you got married and now you want a divorce?" both Kouga and Inuyasha gaped at her.

"You younger than Sesshomaru, and already got married, and now a divorce, OMG! This is big. Right Kouga. Sesshomaru, a man of almost six years older than her and hasn't even had a wife, and she is getting a divorce." after finishing that Kouga and Inuyasha started laughing so hard that they were clutching their stomachs, after about ten minutes the wipe their tears and straighten out.

"Are you two quite done now." Sesshomaru asked them coldly, while Kagome held her gaze on them with some amusement, not at what they had said but at their childish antics. Then she turned to look at Sesshomaru, who was looking at them coldly and not amused at all.

Finally Kagome broke through their laughter, "Is either of you married? Is that why you are making fun of him because he is not married and the two of you are, or am I wrong?"

"Of course we are not married, who would want annoying wives clinged to us at all times?" they both responded simultaneously.

Sesshomaru for his part was surprised that she had defended him from those insipid morons, not that he needed it, but still he didn't complain.

"Hmm, then you are not the ones to criticize, if you do not know what you are talking about." Kagome said calmly.

"Whatever, anyways, what I need to know about her or her family, friends, admirers, whatever, for me to be able to help you." Inuyasha said to Kagome. And he took out a notepad from his briefcase that both Sesshomaru and Kagome didn't notice before.

"Hmmm, well I have a twin sister named Kikyo, and a younger brother named Souta, but he lives in America with both my parents, I live with my sister. My closest friends are Miroku, who is my best guy friend and his girlfriend, Sango, and Shippo, a classmate from Tokyo University.

Sesshomaru heard her explanation intently and he stiffened when he heard the guy's name Miroku until she said that he had a girlfriend, but then again he stiffened when he heard the guy name Shippo.

_::No this is nothing, it is just because Inuyasha is here and his annoying companion as well. I do not feel jealous, besides I have only met her a week ago, but then again she is different, she is calming, nice, motherly, sweet, intelligent and she is a spitfire, there are not many women like that at all::_

Sesshomaru, was so busy thinking that he did not notice that the three of them were staring at him two of them amused and one of them concerned.

Kagome kept calling out his name, but he was not paying attention, until she shook his arm gently.

And even though Sesshomaru had the urge to jump at being taken by surprise, he became rigid and stared coldly at Inuyasha, who was staring wide-eyed at Kagome, who had her hand on Sesshomaru's arm.

Sesshomaru turned his gaze to Kagome's concerned one. "Are you okay Sesshomaru, you were making weird sounds that almost sounded like growls."

"I am fine Kagome." Sesshomaru said it with the same tone as he talked with Rin. At this both Inuyasha and Kouga turned to look at each other with incredulous wide eyes, and then they both let out a snicker, but they both stopped when they were both hit on their shins.

"Ah!What the..." they both stopped talking when they notice the frozen hell gaze that they squirmed on their seats.

"Are you sure you are okay, if not then we can talk about it some other day when you are feeling better." Kagome said concerned.

"It's fine let's just finish with these problems right now." both Kouga and Inuyasha heard the double meaning of the sentence, and they just squirmed some more, before they finished their work, by the time they were done it was three, and Kagome's third class for her career started at three-thirty, which meant that she only had fifteen minutes, and she was not going to make it on time.

"Oh my goodness, I am sorry that i have to leave, but I have classes right now can I call you later to make an appointment. Damn, i am not even sure that I can make it there on time, oh what am I going to do if I miss a day I'll miss important information. Shit!" Kagome cursed and tried to get out, stumbling a bit that when she finally got out she lost her balance and she was going to fall, that is until something warm and firm caught her, and when she looked up it was non other than Sesshomaru himself.

"Are you okay?" he asked with a tone that sounded concerned.

"Yeah, thanks a bunch Sesshomaru, I'll see you guys later, I know I can make it in time."

"Kagome" Sesshomaru said amused "you won't make it on time if you go walking, or running for that matter."

"I know" Kagome said dejectedly

"Come I will give you a ride and get you there on time." Sesshomaru said and he started to walk out of the restaurant, not looking back if she was following.

"Hey... wait." Kagome left running after Sesshomaru, leaving behind two very amused investigators.

Then they gave each other a smirk "So how about we get into operation:: Get Sesshomaru a Girlfriend?" Inuyasha asked amused.

"I'm up to it if you are." Kouga said smirking

"Let's just hope we don't get kill, and everything will be okay", with that they paid the drinks and left.

Let Operation ::: Get Sesshomaru a Girlfriend begin

---------------------------------------------------

I am so sorry if my other chapters have been short, but i was just trying not to bunch things together that they won't make sense. Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, right now I am going to go to sleep. Good Night. Oh Yeah ans thanks a bunch for the reviews you all are very supportive, well see you guys soon.. I will see if I can update the next chapter by tomorrow or something.


	5. Naraku's Warning

**Bittersweet Freedom**

**By:: Anime Angeline**

**Disclaimer:: **Unfortunately I do not own Inuyasha :) They belong to creative artist and writer Rumiko Takahashi.

Warning (s): violent scenes (not much but just in case), foul language, and whatever may offends anybody that reads this. If it does I apologize.

_**::thinking::**_

"**talking"**

change of scene

---------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3 :: Naraku's Warning**

"**Yes, I understand perfectly, ...no...of course it wont ... I know it's not easy for you to comprehend with that small brain of your Inuyasha, but I need for you to come with me to the Sakura Restaurant next to the Shikon Hospital by one thirty,...no I don't want excuses, as your job you have to be there and you will be there by the time that I tell you... Listen Inuyasha you need to be there understand it. Good Bye."**

**_:: I still don't understand how we can be related:: _**Sesshomaru thought to himself. Here was Sesshomaru, the stoic, handsome, lawyer of Kagome, frustrated of putting up with the idiocy of his brother and the people he hired for his firm, as his brother, Inuyasha would help Sesshomaru in his cases.

(A/N:: Inuyasha are brothers and not half-brothers, it'll be easier and faster, but that still does not stop Sesshomaru from being annoyed by him.-giggles- and** one important** thing Inuyasha is not a lawyer, but he is a detective or something of that sort. So yeah on with the story. )

**With Inuyasha and Company (behold, the stupidity and density of certain bishies 10 minutes after Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's conversation on the phone.)**

"**I still don't think that Sessh, is going to need my help just for a divorce case, there must be something that he wants to find out, but either way if I don't go he is gonna send someone to drag me over. Geeze, how annoying."** Inuyasha, a young man around he's mid twenties with long silvery blond hair that reached his hips, unlike his brother's sat in his desk chair talking to one of his best friend and co-worker. Kouga, a fine specimen of man, just like the Kezuki brothers, but he had dark ebony tresses, that he always liked to wear in a high pony tail, and he had the most amazing midnight blue color for his eyes.

"**Well, if he says that it is important, then it is, you know I think that he has this sixth sense or something because every time there is something amiss he can tell right away and when we are about to tell him something, he answers that question like he knows it. You remember that time when we tried to get him set up with that chick, what's her name?"** he asked **"Yura Shir"** answered Inu.

"**Yeah that chick, man I thought for sure we were gonna die, one would have if they weren't used to 'the look', I think I even had nightmares, not to mention paranoia."** Kouga said nervously.

"**Ha you think you had it bad, every time I saw him especially since we live in the same house, Kami , I thought for sure he was gonna jump me, I was even freaked out of going to sleep in my own room, I thought that he would come and murder me in my sleep, I couldn't even sleep right, I was always on the look out, for three weeks."** Inuyasha said shivering a little, hey wouldn't when you had to watch over your shoulder, waiting for something to happen.

"**How about we set him up again, he needs to get laid so he can control his attitude."** Kouga said, but he didn't notice Inuyasha's pale face when he said that, and so he continued his rant on getting Sesshomaru set up. **" I mean it would be hard for a girl to 'charm' him, so she has to ...What's wrong Inuyasha?"** Kouga asked concerned, because Inuyasha was pale and his golden honey eyes widened, but Inuyasha just stared ahead of him.

"**What did you saw a ghost or somethi..."** Kouga trailed off; when he turned around to see non other than Sesshomaru himself regally standing by the door with an unamused eyebrow raised, and Kouga's eyes widened.

"**Oh Sesshomaru, uh.. I didn't see you there"** Kouga said smiling nervously. (A/N ::how dense can someone get.)

"**Indeed"** Sesshomaru said still unamused, **"or you would have stopped talking nonsense about me getting ' laid', now pray tell Okammi Kouga what led you to believe that I needed someone?"** Sesshomaru asked Kouga.

"**Um, what are you doing here Sesshomaru?"** asked Inuyasha helping out Kouga.

"**Hn, I came to tell you what day you were to go to the restaurant, or can you foretell the future to know when to meet us, my 'dear' brother."** Sesshomaru said stoically, but sarcastically at the same time.

Sheepishly Iuyasha scratched his head, **"Um, yeah so when do you want me to meet you?"**

Sesshomaru stared at the two for a moment contemplating, contemplating how on earth were they able to pass college, with them acting so childish and then he finally answered staring straight at Inuyasha's eyes, **"You will be there this Thursday, at one- thirty, at the Sakura Restaurant, in case you forgot" **

"**Fine, geeze is not that hard to remember, look I'll meet you there said time and place, now can you leave.",** but Sesshomaru has left while he was talking.

"**Bastard, thinks he's so great and all, huh Kouga. Kouga?" Inuyasha turn to see Kouga staring straight in a daze, so Inuyasha did the only thing that came to his head, he slapped Kouga on the head, hard.**

"**Ow!!, What the fuck is wrong with you? Why the hell would you hit me you asshole?"** Kouga asked angrily.

"**Shut up will you, you were going all crazy on me so I did what I had to do, you moronic idiot."**

"**Whatever" **Kouga said rubbing he head where Inuyasha had hit him. "**Man I thought for sure I was gonna die this time, he really needs a girl."** Kouga said stupidly and might I add denseness, while looking over his shoulder. **_::Great now I have to watch my back again::_** he thought shivering a little.

(A/N:: Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kouga do work in the same building, just on a lower floor, I mean on the 20th floor instead of the 35th floor like Sesshomaru. Hey his law firm is big, he is one of the most prominent and youngest lawyers there is.)

Back to Kagome

"**You won't believe what happened to me when I was coming over here Shippo"**, Shippou is one of her classmates in her class of becoming a pediatrician. He had the brightest orange hair that Kagome has ever seen and spiky too, he was just a few inches taller than her.

"**What happened Kagome, you look stressed." **Shippo asked concerned.

"**Nothing really big, but when I was walking towards class, there was this girl, I don't even know her and came in screaming at me for stealing her boyfriend, and she slapped me, bitch doesn't know me and she slapped me."** Kagome said incredulously.

"**So, oh no don't tell me that you did that, Kagome!, what if she goes telling to the principle."** Shippo panicked.

"**Calm down Shippo, this is not high school anymore, but I will tell you what I did, I punch her right in the face, it was on impulse, but oh well now that I think about it, I really believe she deserve it. Anyways come one we're gonna be late for our next and final class for the day."** (A/N:: if the characters are OCC i apologize i' ll try to keep them in their own characters that are from the series or close to them anyways.)

With Naraku and his ideas

"**So that bitch found someone who is willing to accept her 'case', they will pay dearly if they think that they could get rid of me from her life, that bitch belongs to me and no one else!"** Naraku yelled as he threw a glass across the room.

"**What do you want me to do now, certainly there must be something we can do to persuade this willingly lawyer on our side, everyone has a price."** said a man with long black thick hair that was held down as a braid, which reached his knees.

"**Yes, you go ahead a try to persuade this Kezuki, Bankotsu though I have never heard of him, hmmm, interesting."**

The man known as 'Bankotsu' bowed and then left.

"**What will you do now my dear Kagome?"** Naraku said to no one in particular, well except himself.

"**You will pay Kagome, you will pay for ever trying to cross me and trying to get away, you ungrateful whore.**" Naraku said annoyed.

In an office around eight at night

"**So you refuse the offer that we give you just so you can help out a stupid woman, what kind of bullshit is that. Many others would have taken this tempting offer yet you refuse it." **asked Bankotsu.

"**You said it any other, but this Sesshomaru does not, now get out of sight you insolent wretch, and tell your 'master' that if he as to come close to me or my client he will regret it dearly, do you understand?"**Sesshomaru said annoyed.

"**My, my, a little bit protective aren't you, that is your choice then so be it, but you will regret ever crossing paths with us, Mr. Kezuki. That much I can assure you."** Bankotsu threatened. While Sesshomaru just stared at him as if bored, though on the inside his blood was racing and he just wanted to punch the guy, but no he must keep control, it's a part of his reputation to keep cool at all times. With that Bankotsu left without another word from each other.

_**::Who the fuck do they think they are trying to persuade me into abandoning this case, and her. They will pay. No one messes with me and gets away with it. I guess this is what Kagome was telling me, about her 'lawyers' abandoning her and the case.:: **_

-------------------------------------------------

Well what do you guys thing good, bad, boring. Sorry about not updating sooner, i have no excuse. Anyways I would like to thank those who reviewed my story, I though for sure that I would have to end my story, but you guys gave me feedback so I'll keep writing this story for you guys and see how it turns out, you see not even I know what will happen, but eventually I'll see if I can satisfy you guys with my imagination on this story.

Oh, oh, I know I am gonna introduce some new characters from Inuyasha, and there will be some action, -murmuring-- at least I think so--, but anyways on with the story. Hope you like it. ..

And sorry if my chapters have been short i promise to make the new chapters longer.

AnAn:: See Sesshy, I ...

Sesshomaru:: What did you call me?

AnAn:: um your name, anyways, aren't you glad you had a chance to insult more than just Inu.

Inu:: It's not fair, he always gets the best attention.

Sesshomaru:: that's what happens when you're a full youkai..

AnAn::Yeah sure, anyways have to go take care people and review.

Sesshomaru:: Yes review so she can finish this pitiful story and i can get out of here.

AnAn:: Nobody is holding you back.

Sesshomaru:: (raising eyebrows) Then what do you call this chains on my legs as well as the ones on the others.

AnAn:: -laughing nervously- that was not me.

Inu:: yeah right, you did it while we were sleeping

AnAn:: how do you know?

Inu:: cause i saw you hiding, right next to me when you were... (looks at the chains) hey you... you.. you! Why the heck did you chained me as well.

AnAn:: i would never chained you Inu, I was about to but i had to go somewhere

Sess: She's right she didn't do it but me

Inu :: you did, why the hell would you do that?!?!

Sess:: well dear brother if i suffer you suffer'

(cursing on the back)

AnAn::: well hope you guys like this chapter and come see me soon .


	6. The Encounter

Bittersweet Freedom

Wow, I feel appreciated, from the reviews that you guys have sent me, I really appreciate it. And then there are some, but never mind. Thank you so much. I apologize for my long late updating, it's just that there was this 15th that I had to help out my to organize, man what a party, but excuses or not it still was not right to let you guys waiting.

Disclaimer:: Again I must be reminded that I do not own Inuyasha -sobbing- but I do own my posters of them and the movies.

Anyways on with the story.

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5 :: The Encounter**

In the car with Sesshomaru and Kagome, it was quiet until Kagome decided to tell Sesshomaru about the threatening letters that she has received ever since they had met, without fully knowing that Sesshomaru has too received threats, but not with letters, rather than with real people.

"Sesshomaru... um.. I need to tell you something that is really important concerning your life." Kagome said hesitantly.

'' My life?" Sesshomaru asked now trying to keep concentration on the road, while still listening to Kagome. Kagome started fidgeting not really sure if it was the right time to tell him this.

_**:: but he needs to know, or else his life can be jeopardized.:: **_

_that he does, but do you think it is wise to tell him when he is driving._

_**But this is important, what can I do, maybe wait when we reach school.**_

_Well why not invite him over to discuss this thing much more privately, than having the entire college population know._

_**Who cares if they know, it's none of their business anyways.**_

_Well whatever, with these people you never know._

_**You're right, mmm, when can I tell him? **_

_How about today, duh, you wanted him to know right now why not tell him tonight, you invite him over for dinner or something._

_**That is a good idea, but what if he's busy.**_

_What if he is not? Just ask him sheesh, I bet not even the jerk Inuyasha has this problem with his conscience, on listening to it._

_**No need to get insulting. **_

_Whatever, I will live you so you can figure it out._

_**Oh you are a big help, thank you oh so much.**_

_You are welcome. Bye._

_**With that Kagome snapped back to reality realizing that they have had reached the campus, and Sesshomaru was staring at her amusedly, with a raised eyebrow.**_

"So I thought you had something to tell me. Something about my life, and when I asked you, you seemed to be somewhere else." Sesshomaru said still staring at her passively.

"uh...um.. right. Look Sesshomaru, I really need to tell you something really important,but if I don't hurry I will be late and then you driving me here would have been pointless, how about You come over for dinner to my house and then we can talk about it over there." Kagome asked uncertainly.

Sesshomaru just stared at her for a moment before he said anything, and Kagome took that as a no. "Well if you do not wan-" Kagome was cutoff Sesshomaru, who just looked at her in amusement. "Kagome, if you wanted to go out with me then you should have said so." He said that teasing her, which caused Kagome to gasp and narrowed her eyes at him and then harrumphed and glared at him, all in a blink of an eye. "Whatever you want to call it, either you accept it or not, not like I would care or anything." "You will be late, now kindly remove yourself form my car. I will be there around six-thirty." Sesshomaru said waiting for Kagome to get out and when she did he left right away leaving a very confused Kagome.

"Wait did he said that he was going to come?" Kagome said to herself just standing there still confused until she looked down at her watch and saw that she only had three minutes to get to class and she left off running, barely making it just a few seconds before the professor arrived.

Eventually the class ended and Kagome left home, on the bus,it was just five-thirty, just waiting to get home do the homework that the professor left them and then go and relax. At that thought Kagome stopped dead in her tracks, okay so maybe there was not going to be a time for a relaxation moment, need to warn Kikyo about the visitor that we will be having over for dinner.

When she arrived Kagome, grabbed the mail form the mail box, next to the door and went in the house and she found that it was already six-fifteen and Kikyo was not home. '_hmm wonder where she is, she's usually home at this hour' _ Kagome thought walking further into the house into the kitchen where she found a note on the refrigerator's door, she grabbed it and read it while she put the other letters on the case for letters, that had the name for Kikyo and one for herself.

Hey Kags,

Um sorry I had to leave you without telling you before,

but I was asked to go on a date. The

guy's name is Bankotsu, he's cute.

Well I'll see you when I get home. Take care.

P.S. Oh yeah dinner is ready, that is if you are hungry.

Love Kiki.

Sighing, Kagome left the kitchen and went to her room, where she left her backpack on her office chair and went to her desk opened the letter and stared at it wide eyed. Then she went to the bathroom to take a shower, forgetting that she had a visitor coming soon and relaxing enough to forget the letter. After a ten minute shower, then she heard the doorbell ring, startling her from her search of clothing, she was only wearing a towel over her naked body. Without a second thought she went down the stairs opening the front door only to come face to face with Sesshomaru, who had a raised eyebrow at her choice of dress.

"Am I early or something?" Sesshomaru asked as he let his gaze wonder from her face to her cleavage and the curve of her breasts, that were covered with the peach color towel, that only reached her mid thigh giving Sesshomaru a view of her long well toned legs, masculine yet still feminine enough to give Sesshomaru unwanted thoughts _' well not really unwanted, wonder what it would be like to have those long endless, smooth looking legs wrapped around when I'm-" _ shaking his thoughts to pure thoughts from the not so pure ones, Sesshomaru saw that she was blushing a nice shade of pink turning to red really fast.

Stammering Kagome moved aside to let him in and closing the door and then she began speaking, albeit stuttering and mind raising. _ 'oh my god, this is so embarrassing, now he'll think something else._' "Um.. uh... let me go change and I..I'll be back in a few minutes, why don't you take a seat on the living room." with that Kagome pointed to him a light brown sofa, and turning around to go up to her room, leaving an amused and smirking Sesshomaru in the living room alone until she came down.

Kagome practically ran to her room, trying desperately to get rid of this blush and changing into her clothes which consisted of a short black skirt, that reached just past her thigh and white button blouse, _'presentable yet comfortable'_ Kagome thought to herself, going to her mirror and just blow drying her hair and brushing it to let it fall without anything to hold it. Then she added eyeliner and lip gloss. With that done she went to her desk and grabbed the letters on the drawer and out the door.

When she arrived down stairs she saw Sesshomaru sitting there on the phone _'hmm, wonder who he's talking to.'_ Kagome asked herself when she heard him speak. "No, I won't be coming home for dinner" paused " I don't know at what time exactly, but I will talk to you when I do " paused again, "look just have dinner with him and I will be home soon, paused, yes, me too, bye." '_maybe it's his girlfriend or something'_ Kagome thought a bit hurt, but she did not know why.

Finally she fully showed herself and Sesshomaru turned to look at her, gazing at her and at her choice of dress this time. He let a smirk grace his face, "so you finally change into something appropriate?" Sesshomaru said teasingly.

At this Kagome blushed but narrowed her eyes at him for making fun of her. She huffed and turned to walk to the kitchen followed by a very amused Sesshomaru. Kagome just pointed at him to take a seat at the kitchen table, while she went to the counter and pulled two plates, two glasses, and two forks. Then she placed the oden dish in the middle and then placing the plate, fork, and glass in front of Sesshomaru, herself doing the same and sitting across from Sesshomaru. There she served him and then she did the same for herself.

Placing the letters to her left far away from any probable damage it may have, these letters that Sesshomaru did not took notice when he was studying her. Sesshomaru then stared at them for a while and then at her, then looked at them again and then at her the final time, then he had to ask. "Are these letters what you were trying to talk to me about Kagome or is it something else.?"

Kagome opened her mouth to answer, but then nodded, and before he could reach for them she talked. "How about we finish first our dinner and then we talk about this." she suggested. Sesshomaru for his part was curious about it, but let it go when Kagome began to eat.

Suddenly Kagome began talking about her life and her family. She was so enthralled telling her life story, keeping an amused Sesshomaru at the antics of her and her sister when they where children. Sesshomaru also sharing his share of stories of him and his younger brother. He didn't know why he was telling her this, but he felt comfortable with her.

It was around ten at night when they finished talking, and then Kagome grabbed the letters and led him to the living room, where she sat at one end of the sofa while he sat at arm's length form her.

They began talking about the letters, Kagome giving them to Sesshomaru to read them:

Hey love,

What have I told you, you are mine and no one else.

Love you.

And then another one.

Hey love,

You are going to pay dearly if you divorce me and not only you, but your entire family.

Love you.

And another. "This one I got it when i came home, it was in the mail."

You bitch,

I saw you with him, talking as if he is your lover at the restaurant.

Both of you had better be careful or there might be some accidents.

Now this is only between the two of us, no police, not anybody else,

or else someone could get hurt. Well love take care.

Your only love N.

Sesshomaru stared at the letter trying to figure things out. "So he is stalking you now, but he said he saw you with us at the restaurant, which means that he is not now after you but everyone else too." Sesshomaru digested all this information.

"I don't know what to do, I don't want anybody else hurt because of me" Kagome said now sobbing. The only thing that Sesshomaru could do was hold her when she laid her head on his shoulder,and Sesshomaru then decided not to tell her about his 'visit'. That is how Kikyo found them, hugging in the living room.

Kikyo blinked and blinked again until finally she smirked and decided to speak "My my Kagome, didn't know you had a boyfriend to bring home." Kikyo said amused watching as Kagome jump to stand up so fast causing her topple over on Sesshomaru's lap who looked surprised and then he raised an eyebrow at her. Blushing Kagome stood up and pointed a finger at Kikyo.

"Don't scare me like that!!" "You know it is bad manners to point fingers dear little sister." Kikyo chided playfully which only made Kagome narrow her eyes at her.

"Whatever, Ms. Leave- my sister- with a guest." Kagome accused.

"How was I supposed to know you were to bring your boyfriend home today?" Kikyo asked innocently.

Kagome sputtered "I...You..co..ahh, whatever the point is that he is not my boyfriend, he is Sesshomaru Kezuki, my lawyer, for your information." Kagome finally said.

"hmm your lawyer you say, it looked more like he was your lover than that." Kikyo said fully enjoying the flushed face of Kagome.

"I assure you I am her lawyer Sesshomaru Kezuki, as Kagome has said , Ms?" Sesshomaru said amusedly at how the sisters acted.

"Oh sorry, here I am chiding Kagome for her manners and I don't use mine. My name is Kikyo Mayse ." Kikyo said embarrassingly

"Mayse? And Kagome is Higurashi?" Sesshomaru asked confused

"Oh that is Naraku's last name, she should be able to change her name once you get her divorce." Kikyo smiled at him brightly.

"Hn." was all he said, then he looked down at his watch and excused himself because he had to go. Kagome led him to the door all the while she was planning on a day to have this conversation once again, which turned out it was in two weeks the same day and same time. Saying good bye he went to his car and drove off,leaving a laughing Kikyo and an annoyed Kagome.

"Well I am going to sleep I'll see you tomorrow." with that Kagome went up stairs to her room took another quick shower changed to her pajama baby shorts and a white top.

When Kikyo was passing to her room she began singing " Kagome and Sesshomaru sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes baby on a baby carriage!!" Kikyo laughed when she heard a muffled 'shut up' and went to her room also taking a quick shower and changed to her pajamas that looked like those of Kagome except a different color.

Both soon fell asleep, dreaming, and relaxing, not fully comprehending the way life goes.

--------------------------------------------

Thanx a bunch for reviewing this story so far to those who have. I am sorry for not updating soon, I have had other things in mind and then there have been some problems with the documents. - Yes Sesshomaru I already apologize for being late.-

AA-What?! -gasping- Why?!- (murmuring in the background)

AA -whatever see if you get her-

Sesshomaru -what did you say wench-

AA: I said I am sorry (not) anyways see i did update,

Sesshomaru :: you are still late

AA :: head bowed- I know – but i am finishing other stories as well and then there are other things. School is going to start once again.

Sesshomaru – that is no excuse

AA : whatever, let us just close this chapter.

Sesshomaru :: Review or she will have to erase this story of hers.

AA :: -murmuring- really friendly - anyways

Thank you and review. See you soon


	7. Papers and Meetings

**Bittersweet Freedom**

**By : Anime Angeline **

**I am so sorry for not updating in a long time as I should have been, but you know school and work, and then I lost my chapters that were already done for this story so I had to start all over.**

**Disclaimer ::: Sadly Enough I do not own Inuyasha, it rightfully belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, but we must thank her for giving us some eye candy eh? -winking-**

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO KAGS21, WHO I THANK FOR SUPPORTING ME. But also my other readers who have hanged out with me since the beginning. HERE IT IS FOR YOU GUYS!!!!!!!

_**OKAY now on with the real story. I promise to make the chapter long enough to make up for the lost time. **_

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6 :: Papers and meetings **

****

**- -------- Thursday April 5. 11:30 AM - ------- **

"Naraku, are you sure that we will be able to get away with this, I mean, if they find out, they will-" Bankotsu was cut off by Naraku, who had stood up from his comfy looking office chair.

"Come now Bankotsu, we can get this done leaving behind nothing but memories and mystery. Besides this will be done with a lot of ease since you are using that wench's sister. How pathetic are both the twin sisters." He said smirking, and Bankotsu only nodded. Then Naraku continued. " Of course then we will have the help of the others to complete these order, they shall help you."

Nodding once again, Bankotsu sat down and opened the manila folder that he had in hand. "Now I have the information that you had wanted concerning Kagome Higurashi. As you have said she is taking classes on Mondays and Thursdays, she usually hangs out with a guy name Miroku Shi and his girlfriend Sango Hira and her sister of course. Also, she works in Shikon Hospital, with kids, but it seems that she took off the day today. " Bankotsu read to Naraku all of the information that he had been able to gather on the wife of Mr. Higurashi.

"Good, and since today she has to go to school everything will go according to plan as we have discussed it before, all you need to do is go near her and wait till she comes out of school." Naraku said to Bankotsu, smirking evilly. "Now go and do this errand before you go do what you were told to do." With that Naraku dismissed Bankotsu. Leaving him alone in his office.

"You will regret ever defying me Kagome, I swear it, because if you are not mine, then no one else shall have you." Naraku said darkly.

**---- 1:23 PM ----**

"You know Kagome, if you do not hurry than you will miss the bus to school and then you will have to catch the late bus. And then you will ,miss you midterm exam and you know that your professor does not allow make up tests." said Kikyo who has just arrived from the grocery store. She too was getting ready, except that she had to go to her job as the secretary of Mr. Onigumo.

"Ooohh! Shoot!" was all Kagome did before going to her room to take a quick shower. After a quick twenty minute shower, Kagome ran out of her bathroom into the closet, searching frantically for presentable clothing. Finally, she settled for a baby blue summer dress, with Sakura blossoms at the hem of the dress, she began braiding her hair, effectively using the blue ribbon she had and intertwining it with her hair, finally she finished the braid and tied her hair down. She now frantically searched for her white sandals, successfully finding them she saw herself in the mirror, and finally she applied some mascara and lip gloss. With that she practically ran down the stairs, where she saw that her books and folder were already in her book bag thanks to Kikyo who has already left to work. Kagome grabbed her keys and out she went locking the door, and almost running to the bus stop, and truth be told she only had about fifteen minutes to get there, well technically it took her around twenty – five minutes to get to the bus stop, and only if she was walking, but with her being in the track team in her high school years, when she was running late she could cut the timing in half.

**--- 1:58 PM -----**

So there she was just about 100 ft. away from the bus stop when she saw the bus waiting for the light to change, and it was about to in just a few seconds. Now Kagome began sprinting to the bus stop, but lucky for her there were a lot of people coming out of the bus. Calming down, Kagome reached the bus, she paid her bus fare and sat down. Letting out the breathe that she did not she was holding, Kagome began to relax, besides the bus took about an hour and minutes to get there. The bus comes bu two in the afternoon, and she usually has fifteen minutes left before class starts, meaning she will make it, well that is if there are no incidents on her way to the university.

-

Ring. Ring. Ring.

A cell phone rang, disturbing the silence in the quieted area, which was close to where Kagome's house was located.

"Hello." paused. ."yes I am here and ..." " well if you want me too, besides both of them are gone, and I could get in..." "so just those, and nothing else?..." "yes sir." . Finally said person hung up and out of the car he went. There stood Bankotsu, wearing black cargo pants and a white t-shirt, sunglasses over his beautiful eyes, which were set at the entrance of Kagome's home. Walking purposely, he began to walk around the building, after carefully checking if there was anybody that might see him, when he didn't, he went through the back door and up the stairs to the girls room.

After looking through two rooms, Bankotsu founded Kagome's , which was decorated in light blue curtains, and a celestial looking comforter. Then she had her desk, which contained a small boom box and a laptop, and next to it, were three shelves full of books, and on the top of the desk, there were the letters, the ones that his boss wanted to retrieve, apparently he saw that sending them to the woman was a big mistake, for if they wanted this to work than there were to be nothing pointing towards Naraku. Finally retrieving them, Bankotsu carefully without taking anything out of place, he walked out carefully in case some one might just come in the house. Soon though he was out of the house and on his way to Naraku's.

**2:26 PM **

"Ah Bankotsu, I see that you have succeeded in retrieving my mindless letters." Naraku said with a chuckle, taking the letters from Bankotsu, he place them in the chimney and began burning them as to leave no evidence.

"Now, go and follow that bitch, and then bring her to me." Naraku said gritting his teeth. Bankotsu was once again out of sight.

**3:43 PM **

So Bankotsu kept watch over Kagome, just waiting to take action.

**4:53 PM **

Sesshomaru sat on his building office, when he felt this weird sensation run through his body, but not the pleasant one that he had felt when he shook hands with Kagome, but a weird one, this one that it even brought Sesshomaru's heart to speed up and he felt the feeling of dread. This dreading feeling of something bad that will happen, yet as he tried to dismiss it, that feeling came back full force. Growling in frustration, he picked up his cell phone and called home just to check on Rin to make sure that she was okay. When he received a positive answer, he felt it again, so he called Inuyasha, who answered quite businesslike, and when Sesshomaru asked if there were any problems with any cases, Inuyasha said no and that everything was fine with them, and he also said that the papers of the divorce were ready for them to be signed, and that he will send Kouga to give them to him, on the background, Sesshomaru could hear Kouga's whining.

Furrowing his eyebrows, his golden eyes narrowed and then his eyes widened, and his heart began pounding like crazy, and now he knew what this feeling was.

This feeling it was of Kagome being in trouble. Why he could feel her be in danger was beyond him, but he could feel it. So as fast as he could he grabbed his car keys, walked briskly towards the stairs barely letting Kagura hear that he was going out and would return shortly. Down the stairs he went to Inuyasha's floor, and he was about to turn when he bump into non other than Kouga.

"watch where yo-" Kouga was cut off by Sesshomaru who was now dragging him towards Inuyasha's office, and when he reached the office, he saw Inuyasha, just about to stand.

"Lets go!" was all that Sesshomaru said once he had a hold of Inuyasha's arm in the other hand, and the other one was Kouga, who now looked up to Sesshomaru, who had a very serious expression on his face.

"Wha-What?" was all Inuyasha's managed to say, before he was dragged out the door along with Kouga to the parking lot, and they were both shoved in the car, and then Sesshomaru got into the driver's seat, began the car and off they went. Kouga and Inuyasha hurried into buckling their seatbelts, how did Sesshomaru buckled his, they had no idea, but hey they were going to worry if they had it.

**5:15 PM – Sesshomaru, Kouga, and Inuyasha - **

Finally Inuyasha began to speak. " So what the hell is this all about Sesshomaru?" concerned of having something bad happening to either of them. Kouga for his part just sat in the back seat, just waiting to be explained everything, beside what else could he do, with a Sesshomaru driving as if he was going to lose the love of his life or something if he did not reach her in time._ 'phhhht, yeah right like that will ever happen ' _Kouga thought to himself.

Sesshomaru though irritated di not know if he could say of the feeling he had concerning their health, though he hesitantly began. "I was working on some paper work when I felt this sort of tug." he said slowly, and then he continued once again. "That is why I had called home to see of Rin's health but when I was told that everything fine, I called...you." he said the you so barely above a whisper, not liking to express his concern for his younger brother. Yet even if they had a quarrel almost everyday, Sesshomaru still had to look after Inuyasha, since he was the eldest of the three. Besides he had made a promise to both his parents to always watch over them, even if they were grown up. It was his duty and all about his family honor.

When Inuyasha heard this he gasp, but not that noticeable. He was about to say something, but then Sesshomaru began speaking once again. "So then when I knew both of you were fine, I remembered. I remembered the letters that she has received from him." he said not all to clearly as to who he was talking about.

"Letters? What letters? And Who are you talking about?" asked Kouga.

"The letters that Kagome received from Naraku" said a now irritated Sesshomaru, why because he only had about fifteen minutes before he reached the school. So he began accelerating the speed limit.

"Kagome?" said both the detectives surprise. Surprise because Sesshomaru was showing he cared for someone other than family or himself. And this was not to go unnoticed by either of them. '_so Sesshomaru already cares for her, hmm, this will make this so much more easier.' _Both of them thought at the same time, then Inuyasha and Koga caught each other's eyes, smirked and nodded.

"yes Kagome, she told me that she began receiving the letters right after she had her first meeting with me. They seem to be threatening letters to my safety, and hers as well. But not only that, they seem to be keeping a close watch on her." said now an irritated Sesshomaru. Now he was only ten minutes away from her.

**/////// Kagome's POV /////// 5:32 PM -end of class- **

You what I have been thinking, that I have forgotten something important. You know like the feeling of you missing something that has needed to be done or something. Well either that or something was off. Looking at my surroundings I saw Shippo walking towards me, with Kilala in his arms. Sigh. They really make a cute couple. I wish that I had someone that really cared about me and what I want to do with my life. And I thought I had found it with Naraku, but then again I can truly say that LOVE does make people act stupid, make dumb choices and miserable. Okay, okay, so love isn't so evil, it does give you the euphoria feeling, like you are invincible, that you can do anything, and it makes everything seem like you are in pure bliss, but in the end it ends up breaking your heart, well for some, like me.

"Hey Kagome!!" a boisterous and excited Shippo greeted me and a calm and collected Kilala as well. Really they did a cute couple, because with Shippo always being the sun, burning with energy, Kilala, was like the moon, giving the sun a calming aura. Fire and ice.

"Hey Shippo, Kilala. So how do you think that you did on your mid-term." I asked, really wanting know. I really wish that I passed it, even though I only had time to study a bit, I did understood it.

"Man, it was a good thing that Kilala here helped me study, or else i would have failed it for sure." he said. I just smiled at his exaggeration.

"Good thing, I also had time to study, I am almost sure that we all passed it." I said hoping.

"So how about we go and get some ice cream before your other classes begin then." I asked them, me of course relishing the idea of some sweet vanilla ice cream, with sprinkles. So they both agreed into going with me. Hey even Shippo said that he would pay for ours.

**////// End of Kagome's P.O.V. //////**

**5: 42 PM -ice cream store- **

After so much debating on what to get, since Kagome had decided not to get just vanilla, she settled for some triple scoop of strawberry, vanilla, and chocolate, with sprinkles on top. When they finished their orders though it was time foe Shippo's and Kilala's next class to start, well they only had eight minutes to do so. So they told Kagome that they will se her next week, and left towards the 100ft away campus, the good thing was that their class was just to the entrance left.

Now Kagome headed to the bus stop, which was only a few feet away. She has now noticed that it was almost time for the bus to come by so she walked briskly to the stop.

Once she was there, she took a deep breath and sat down. She only had to wait five more minutes and then she was on her way home. She was finishing her snow cone, when she heard her name being called. Turning around slowly, her eyes widened and her mouth hung open.

AnAn :: should I stop there?

Sesshomaru :: -readying Tokijin- You are to continue this story, for you have taken to long to update.

AnAn :: - laughing nervously- but... but, -shighing- I shall not leave you guys with a cliffhanger. Lets continue.

"Souta?" She asked barely above a whisper, and then she grabbed her book bag and ran to his open arms.

"Oh my gosh, what are you doing here, I thought that you were with mom and dad in America." Kagome said confused at seeing her younger brother, well her now twenty year old brother, but still the youngest.

"What? You men that I cannot come and visit my sisters?" He said feigning hurt, which Kagome did not buy for a second, but she did gave him one fierce hug.

"Of course you can, I was just a little surprise that you are here that is all." she said still hugging him, it was amazing that even though they were not the twins, they felt a lot closer that Kagome and Kikyo, but the girls still got along great.

Hugging, that's how Sesshomaru saw them. Hugging each other with a warmth that he wished he had. This made his heart clench and stop for a moment when he first saw them like that. Not only that but it made his blood boil, his instinct telling him to separate them. He was unconsciously letting out sounds like growls, gaining the attention of both Inuyasha and Kouga. Inuyasha has seen the moment and was now thinking that his and Kouga's plan on setting Kagome and Sesshomaru up seemed to be failing, and they haven't even started.

Inuyasha also noticed that Sesshomaru's hands were now clenched into tight fists making his hands seem more paler than they usually were. He seemed to wanting to kill something and he would have had he not been human.

So Inuyasha decided to act, and the only thing that came to mine was walk toward Kagome and the guy.

"Hey Kagome" he said with a carefree manner, as if everything was normal.

Kagome, turn her head towards him and she saw Sesshomaru and Kouga, and Inuyasha who was now standing in front of them. Then she broke into a smile.

"Oh hey Inuyasha- jerk-" Kagome said as if that was his real name, causing Inuyasha to scowl and glare at her. Souta just stared at Sesshomaru who was throwing daggers at him with his 'go to hell' glare.

" Hey Sesshomaru, come on over here, you too Kouga!!" said a now sniffing Inuyasha, not liking the title that Kagome had given her.

Kouga for his part was almost there, but he saw that Sesshomaru was not moving so he grabbed his sleeve, and praying to God that Sesshomaru did not killed him, for dragging him. Sesshomaru though did not make any comment, since he was still glaring at Souta. Then the five of them stood there outside the campus.

"Hello, Kouga, and Sesshomaru too." Kagome said a bit confused at having the three of them there. Kouga did greeted her, but Sesshomaru just stared at her and then turn his gaze somewhere else, causing Kagome to furrow her eyebrows, confused at his attitude towards her. Maybe he did not want to be in charge of her case any more like the others. This made her heart clench and her breathing to speed up. Souta concerned for his sister's health, he took her hand and led her to his blue Buick. He also told them to follow them to the house if they wanted to speak with Kagome. Inuyasha and Kouga both agreed, finally having the opportunity of meeting the other sister.

So Inuyasha grabbed Sesshomaru's keys to his Black Altima 2.5S automobile, and went towards the car, a still glaring Sesshomaru behind him, glaring now at Inuyasha for putting his hands near his car keys. Laughing nervously, Inuyasha gave him back his keys, but he said that he needed to give Kagome the divorce papers, which luckily Kouga had found in the back car of Sesshomaru. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Sesshomaru followed Souta's car, not that he needed to, since he already knew where Kagome lived.

**20 minutes later**

All five sat arrived there not to far from each other. Souta led in all of them, and Kagome towards her room, causing Sesshomaru to glare ice daggers, even making Inuyasha shiver.

Kikyo heard all the commotion outside the kitchen since she was getting ready for dinner so she went and have a look at who was outside in her house. There, standing at the doorway was Sesshomaru, that she knew, but also two more guys, the silvery haired one looked so much like Sesshomaru, but more childish and care free. Then next to him stood the opposite of him, tall dark and handsome, well he was hot too.

"Oh well good evening, Mr. Kezuki, and um.." she said leading the introduction to the guys to say their names. She saw though that Sesshomaru was looking up the stairs,and then she too was looking up at her younger brother coming out of Kagome's room.

"Souta?!" she asked incredulous. He only smiled down at her, but when he saw Sesshomaru still glaring at him, he stared back at him. Souta went down the stairs and gave his sister the same warm embrace that he had given to Kagome, confusing the three guests.

"Oh my gosh, what are you doing here?!" asked Kikyo.

"Geeze, you and Kagome have more in common than you know, that is what she first asked me when she saw me." Souta teased.

"Well, to answer your question, I am here as an intern, for the Kezuki Inc. I got accepted as one, and I heard that it was rare to allow rookies into that office building. I am going to live here for about two years and then begin my career as a lawyer." After his explanation, both Kouga's and Inuyasha's eyes widened. Why hadn't Sesshomaru told them anything about that. Sesshomaru, now look like he was hit by a truck.

"Besides, I thought that this would be the best opportunity to visit my twin older sisters. It has been almost three years since the last time we saw you guys." Souta now said. Making Sesshomaru's anger dissipate, for this guy in front of him was only their brother and not Kagome's lover. It felt as if a huge weigh has been lifted from his shoulder.

"Oh yeah, Kagome told me to send a Sesshomaru up to her room or something, she said something about the case." Souta now said remembering Kagome's request. He stared at Sesshomaru pointedly waiting for him to move, which he did not because well he did not know which one was Kagome's room.

Kikyo now noticing that, began walking up the stairs, led Sesshomaru to Kagome's room. Knocking Kikyo said that Sesshomaru was here waiting for her to open the door, Kagome told her to send him in. Sesshomaru furrowed his eyebrows at being told what to do, but he still could not do anything.

Kikyo opened the door and let Sesshomaru go inside. There sitting on her bed, Kagome had her head bowed, she had prepared by putting her computer chair in front of her for Sesshomaru to sit down, which he did. Then Kikyo left them to talk in private.

She went down the stairs, and then she mentally slapped her forehead, she forgot to be introduced to the other two guest. Sighing she went down the stairs to find Souta talking about his life and his sisters. Apparently he has taken a liking to Inuyasha and Kouga, surely not the same attitude that he had for Sesshomaru though. ' _How odd'_ she thought to herself, since Souta is usually friendly with anyone.

**With Naraku **

Ring. Ring. "Naraku Higurashi speaking...paused... what do you mean she got away...so she was with them, very interesting. Look Bankotsu, get over here this instant you incompetent, we will find another way. Get HERE NOW!!!" with that Naraku hung up and threw his glass at the wall once again.

Now everything that he had planned to was falling apart, and with dimwitted men like Bankotsu, then they were bound to be even more difficult. Now he had to plan something new. A better way to find her.

**---- Kagome's Room ----**

Both had spent ten minutes in her room, and now that Sesshomaru had Kagome's signature on it it will only need Naraku's signature. Then and only then can Kagome have her freedom.

--------------------------------

Okay you guys, here it is. FINALLY!!. I am so happy that I could update the next chapter to Bittersweet Freedom. I hope that you guys like it. Please read and review and tell me what you guys think.

I will see you guys soon. +.+ I am sorry if there are any errors in my writing. I am looking for someone to be my beta, so yeah. .


	8. Lost and Rotten

Bittersweet Freedom

by: Anime Angeline

Hello Everyone, hope that you guys have been enjoying this story. So far the reviews have been helpful and I would like to apologize to AiStrawberry for not answering your question earlier. (Sesshomaru was talking to Rin. .) -see ch.5-

Well that done and with a final thanks to my reviewers, I shall let the story continue. ENJOY :)

_**Disclaimer : Sadly enough I do not Inuyasha it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**_

WARNINGS : Language, sexual encounters, and angst.

---------------------

**Chapter 7 : LOST and ROTTEN**

----One Week After the Paper Signing----

It was now Kagome's birthday party, courtesy of Kikyo and Miroku. Everything was set all that the party needed was Kagome to arrive from school.

Shippo, along with Kilala were to bring Kagome back home to join the party, and give her a surprise.

Odd thing that it was Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kouga, and Rin were included in the guest list. Apparently Kikyo has agreed to Kouga's and Inuyasha's plan of getting both Kagome and Sesshomaru together. Among the guests was Souta, Sango, Ayame, Hojo, Yuka, Eri, Kay, and other college friends, who did not have anymore classes at that time.

Inuyasha sat on a seat across from an irritated Sesshomaru and a bouncy Rin, who had made Sesshomaru buy her a present for her. Inuyasha himself bought her a simple necklace with a teardrop charm. It took Rin's puppy eyes for Sesshomaru to join in the party, for Inuyasha had nudged him into going but he had refused because he had said that it was a family matter and friends, which he wasn't he was just her lawyer. Inuyasha ranted about how he was an arrogant dumbass, not seeing anything else but his work. Then left with a scowl on his face, but it soon turned into a smirk when he saw Rin coming down the stairs. Inuyasha was glad that Sesshomaru had finally received the papers back from Naraku signed non the less. So now Kagome had her freedom, and according to Sesshomaru he was going to tell her that day. Perfect.

----Flashback----

"Oh hello big brother,are you going somewhere?" asked a curious Rin, for it was already two in the afternoon and the party was to begin at six, so Inuyasha had already making plans for getting to know Kikyo, well at least try to anyways.

"Yeah, but I am having some trouble you see." Inuyasha said faking a needy voice, which always got Rin's help. "Oh really, maybe I could help you big brother.." Rin said innocently.

Inuyasha smirked even more. " Yes, I would LOVE to have your help. See this." Inuyasha said while handing Rin Kagome's birthday party invitation. "Oh, there's a party, but for who, Inu." Rin said, apparently not reading the name.

"Remember, your pediatrician visit, were we met this woman?" He asked and Rin nodded enthusiastically. "You mean Kagome?" Inuyasha nodded. "yeah, well it's her birthday, and we were invited, but the problem is that Sesshomaru doesn't want to go, you see. I already asked him to go, but he wouldn't listen, so how about that you go ask him." he said hiding an evil smirk.

'_ha, for sure that he will go'_ he thought to himself that while he was leading a very determined Rin towards Sesshomaru's office.

"I'll wait for you right here, and then tell me what he said okay." Inuyasha said sitting down in the chair which was placed right next to the entrance to Sesshomaru's office. Why? Inuyasha had no idea.

So there he sat, waiting for Rin to come out and it only took her about five minutes to come out with an irritated looking Sesshomaru, lead by Rin in hand to hand. She had the biggest smile that Inuyasha had ever seen. Apparently it had worked. Inuyasha stiffed a laugh, which gain him an icy glare from his older brother. Averting his gaze to Rin, who was giving him a wink, he smiled, thankful for Rin's presence.

"Come on Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, lets go get a birthday present for Kagome. She was so nice to me Sesshomaru, that I want to give her the best present that she can ever have. And off they went to the mall, where Inuyasha bought Kagome the necklace and the charm, while Rin bought her a bracelet that somehow matched his present. And Sesshomaru, he saw him buying something, but he was not sure as to what it was. Shrugging it off, he followed Rin to the Kid's Clothing Store, where he bought her a beautiful pale yellow dress, with flowers of different colors decorating the hem of the dress, along with white dress shoes, and a white head ribbon. That's how Sesshomaru found them looking for clothing, while Inuyasha saw that he had nothing in his hand.

_'maybe he has it in his breast pocket' _ he thought. And apparently he did for he saw that Sesshomaru threw a glance towards his left breast pocket of his business suit.

After that they went home and since it was already four, they began to get ready. Rin choosing Sesshomaru's dressing clothes for the party. Which only made Inuyasha laugh, for now Sesshomaru was wearing black jeans, with a navy blue dress shirt, which was unbuttoned two buttons down . Inuyasha himself was wearing something casual, khaki cargo pants and a white dress shirt.

----End of Flashback ----

So now here they were, both Rin's and Inuyasha's present on the table, while Sesshomaru still held his in his person. It was now six ten and everyone was waiting for Kagome, for Shippo and Kilala said that she had left early for something, and that their class had been canceled, so when they had tried to catch with Kagome it was too late, they didn't reach her in time. So all of them waited. For Kagome to go somewhere and not tell anyone was not her style. So they once again waited and after and hour passed and Kagome did not show up, Sesshomaru's impatience reached its limits and he was out the door. To do what no one was sure, until he told Inuyasha and Kouga to hurry up, now Inuyasha left Rin to Kikyo's care and off they went in the search for Kagome.

///// 7:45 PM //////

Kagome woke up with a big headache, why she was not sure, but she was sure that something was not right, for this was not her room, and the last thing that she remembered was being in the school campus, therefore confirming her that something was wrong. And her suspicions were correct, once she saw that the door was opening to reveal a very sadistic looking Naraku, who had keys around his neck, held by a flimsy piece of string. He was wearing black dress pants, and a black dress shirt.

Kagome let out a gasp as she noticed that her hands were tied up to the bed's posts, with what it looked like leather belts? Talk about rotten humor.

"Well it looks like the bitch has finally woken up." Naraku said coldly

"Naraku, you sick bastard, what the fuck do you think that you are doing?" Kagome asked not sure if she really wanted to know his plans for her.

"Now, now, there is no need to used that tone with me you little whore, for I am superior than you are, you are only one weak stupid wench, that needs to be taught a lesson or two, in respect." He said smirking at her,giving her goosebumps all over her spine. Kagome felt frightened, why wouldn't she be if she had a psychopath right in front of her.

"Please let me go." she said voice trembling, her courage lost, when she saw that she was locked in by non other than Naraku, and he was not leaving, he began walking towards her, a knife now in view, for he had taken it out of his back pocket. Kagome tried to move up the bed, but found it impossible, for her legs were too tied down to the other two bottom bedposts, and the sad thing was that she was wearing a black short shorts, that reached her lower thighs and a black spaghetti shirt, which was covered by a white dress shirt. Apparently Naraku liked her way of dress for now he had his hand invading her person, touching her as if they were still lovers, and Kagome only squirmed at his touched, not quite enjoying it as she used to do so when they were together. It felt different, unlike the touches of Sesshomaru, who had soft hands, that she noticed when they shook hands every time.

LEMON ( RAPE) (If it bothers you please skip ahead)

Ever so slowly, Naraku began tracing his hand up her leg, til he reached the hem of her shorts and then stop, and then using the knife, he once again traced it up her leg and once again he reached the hem of the short, but this time he did not stop, he went higher, where his left hand, the and where he didn't have the knife, began unbuttoning her shorts. Kagome whimpered, and tried to shake him off, but it was impossible for her to do so since she was tied down. So slowly, he unzipped her shorts and began to remove them, but since she was tied down, he had to untied her, but he wasn't that stupid, so he used the knife to cut the shorts off of her, now Kagome laid there in only her underwear, and her blouse and shirt. Whimpering, with tears now running down her eyes, Kagome only thought of one thing.

' _Sesshomaru_ '. Kagome thought over and over again, why she was not even sure, but she seemed to be grasping that thought like it was her life line.

Naraku now had moved up her body, slowly ripping off the buttons of her shirt, once again he had the predicament of how she was tied down.

"Come Kagome, did you really think that you could escape me that easily. I always win, no matter what." Naraku said teasingly. Kagome cried even more.

"Please Naraku let me go." She whimpered. She was about to speak again when Naraku began to kiss her demandingly and hurting her, and even more tears began to stream down her face.

"Now Kagome, lets enjoy this as we used to do before." Naraku said ripping the straps of her black blouse, and the straps of her black lacy bra. Not liking her lack of response, Naraku cut off the leather belts holding her hands tied down, while he had his right hand around Kagome's throat in case that she planed anything on trying to get away from him.

Replacing the knife for his hand, Naraku raised Kagome to a sitting position, where he was now able to remove both her blouse and bra. Leaving her now naked upper body for him to see., Kagome tried to cover herself, but Naraku prevented her from doing so, by pressing the knife on her throat even further, which stopped Kagome, then he remove her underwear, now he had a fully naked and disgusted Kagome. Now he tied her once again, thinking better to have her tied down than her trying something.

He began kissing her ankles, up to her calves, to her thighs and to her womanhood, where he let his tongue run along her sensitive area, making Kagome's body buck at the intrusion unconsciously. Kagome felt disgusted with her self and her body. It betrayed her. Yet even when her body responded, Kagome had refuged to the back of her mind denying the fact that Naraku was now ready to violate her, when had he taken of his clothing she was not sure, but she was sure that she felt the intrusion of his erection in her body, she moaned, for even if she did not wanted that to happen, Kagome's body reacted to the male's touch. She felt dirty and rotten.

She only gazed up at the ceiling which was a navy blue color, with dull glassy heavy now disgusted eyes, while Naraku, once again cut off the straps of the belts, but Kagome put no fight, for she was desperately trying to die on the spot, for she felt as if she was wasting space. No this isn't what she had planned, what she had planned was to move on with her life, but now all she wanted to do was die.

Naraku, rocked his body against hers, her body reacting, yet her glassy eyes showed her consciousness to assessing that idea of coupling with Naraku. He kissed and bruised her breasts, her lips, her body. He kept on rocking trying to reach his climax, ignoring the lack of reaction from his Kagome. All he knew and thought about was enjoying himself and having Kagome writhe beneath him. Finally he ejaculated inside of her, sending his seeds into her womb, now he moved off of her body, tired and sweaty. He was tired of rutting with her that he fell asleep, while Kagome still gazed at the ceiling, contemplating what to do. When she finally determined that he was fully asleep, Kagome reached for the knife ever so slowly, and cut the straps from her legs. Naraku had taken off the keys and left them on the drawer next to the bed. Naked she stood up so slowly, that it seemed forever to her,and when she was about to leave, she grabbed Naraku's clothing and put them on, they were a bit big, but she did not care, all she wanted was to get the fuck away from the sick sadistic bastard.

-END OF LEMON- -

She noticed that the door both locked from the inside and the outside, with the keys. So she frantically opened the door after trying the keys. Once she accomplished that, she locked the door from the outside and locked Naraku inside (AN:: HAHA! He is stuck). Then she took off running, apparently, Naraku took her to a small hotel which was in only twenty blocks away from the university. So as fast as she could, Kagome ran, ran to get away from the disgusting memory of Naraku and his violation.

Finally tired of running, Kagome had reached a small lake, where she dropped to her knees and began crying her heart out. She cried and cried, until she couldn't cry anymore, and then she fainted. That's how they found her, Sesshomaru running to her side once he noticed her, and when Inuyasha or Kouga tried to touch her, Sesshomaru growled at them, warning them to stay the hell away from her. Hesitantly, they went back to the car, now Inuyasha driving, with Kouga in the passenger seat, Sesshomaru with Kagome on the back seat, she had her head rested on his shoulder, for Sesshomaru had her on his lap.

When Kagome began to stir, she saw Sesshomaru's exposed chest and she began to panic. ' had Naraku found her?' 'is she going to be violated again?' at this thought, Kagome began to whimper and thrash about, pounding on Sesshomaru's chest, screaming.

"No! Please let me go Naraku!" she kept on screaming that line over and over, finally Inuyasha stopped the car and Kagome was about to jump out, when the grip on her waist tightened and then he spoke.

"Kagome, calme down, no one is going to get you, I'm here." Sesshomaru said, his voice calming her, and when she tried to move again, he still denied her that. So she settled down and drifted once again to sleep. Both of the guys saw that and decided not to interfere on their conversation. And once again Inuyasha started the car and they were off.

thirty minutes later

Everyone was gathered around her, Sesshomaru sitting next to her, he has been like that ever since they had arrived. For once he had settled Kagome on her bed, he was about to stand up and leave, when he felt the grasp of Kagome's hand, tugging him.

"Please stay with me" Kagome whispered to him, and he did. Kikyo brought him a chair and closed the door leaving the two of them alone, though she was dying to know what happened to her sister, but Sesshomaru said that later should be a better time for her questioning, and she agreed, but only with Inuyasha's reassurance. Kouga apparently took off with Ayame, his younger sister.

Sesshomaru and Kagome

After twenty minutes Kagome woke up from her short nap and began to search frantically, when she couldn't find Sesshomaru, but when she was about to look for him, she saw him coming in with a two glasses one filled with water and another of orange juice. She accepted the glass of water,and once again he took his place in the seat next to her bed.

"Kagome, what happened?" was Sesshomaru's blunt question. Gaining a whimper from Kagome and chocked sobs. But she decided that she wanted him to know.

"Naraku...he -hiccuped- he...oooh Sesshomaru it was horrible...he he -sobbing- he raped me, I feel so rotten and disgusted at my self. I am not worthy. I should just die." she said once again crying

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and then narrowed to thin slits when he heard that Naraku had violated her. He felt his blood boil and his fist clenched, his nails digging into his palms drawing blood. And when he didn't answer, Kagome thought that he was disgusted with her as she was with herself.

"I know...I know that ...you think of me as unworthy for being weak and stupid." Kagome said, bracing herself for the worse, which was Sesshomaru saying that she was right that she was weak and stupid, that she was useless, and just another discarded object that he wanted nothing to do with a bitch like her, but was surprise, when Sesshomaru took her in a fierce hug, which knocked the breath out of her.

"You stupid woman, of course you are not weak, stupid sometimes, but not weak. You are strong willed and unique, what he did to you is that only of a coward and a bastard." he said fiercely to her ear. Kagome whimpered, letting even more tears run down her face. And all she could do was hug him, hug him as if he was about to disappear, if she loosened her hold.

"I am unworthy, my body...it responded to his touch. It shouldn't have. I should have had full control of it. It is not right. I am weak, dirty and rotten.!" Kagome cried once again, angering Sesshomaru to the point to where he pushed her to her bed and he stood up, he turned to leave, but Kagome jumped off of her bed and threw herself on his back, hugging him from behind and sobbing. "Please don't leave me, please Sesshomaru!!" she cried

"Let me go" he said coldly " I do not want to be touched by a weakling such as yourself, since you put yourself down, why should I be the one to keep you up, if you so much think that by saying that you are weak you will gain my sympathy you are wrong. You say you are unworthy, and I shall see you like that." he said so cold that it made Kagome lessened her hold on him, but not entirely, but when he was about to leave again, Kagome stepped on his way and hugged him again. "Please Sesshomaru, I feel so lost, maybe you are right, maybe it was not my fault, but what else could I do when i didn't even had the strength to resist his touch." She said still sobbing, and Sesshomaru sighed,and hugged her back. Then he led her back to the bed,where he set out to prove her something.

Once she was lying down, Sesshomaru nipped at her neck, causing Kagome to shiver and moan, then Sesshomaru moved away from her, causing Kagome to look up at him.

"Di d you feel excitement Kagome.?" he asked seriously, and when she nodded, while blushing, Sesshomaru continued. " It is a natural reaction of the body, for you to react to the touch of others. Even involuntarily, the body senses the caresses,no matter from who or what, but the body will always response to the sensitive touch." he said sighing once again and sat down on the chair again.

"Kagome, what Naraku did has no excuse and you are not weak, he is the weak one that he resorted to that extent." Sesshomaru said staring straight in her now brightened eyes. She still felt dirty, but thanks to Sesshomaru she did not felt as lost as she was just a while ago.

"Thank you" she said "Please may I have a shower" she said, wanting to clean herself up from Naraku's disgusting touches and kisses. Sesshomaru nodded and was about to leave when she stopped him again.

"You can stay if you want, I can always lock the door, and you are not like him." she said smiling up at him, her voice unsure, and pleading at the same time. Sesshomaru agreed to stay, but he will keep eye on the door. Smiling at him gratefully, Kagome searched for clothing to wear. She grabbed navy blue sweat pants and a baggy t- shirt, which hid her undergarments and off she was to take a shower. But she did not lock her door as she had said she would, but just closed it.

Once the shower was started, Kagome took off Naraku's clothing and got into the tub, where she began to scrub off her body with such ferocity that left her skin bright red, she raked her fingernails over her body, trying to get rid of that disgusting touch . Sobbing once anew, she dropped to the bottom of the tub and let the tears run free, her puffy red eyes from all the crying had sorrow and pain written all over them.

Sesshomaru sat in the room, thinking of how he felt towards this woman. She was different, he knew that on the first day that he met her. She was different, it was why he was attracted to her.

_'do I? Do I really love her. I know that whenever I see her my hearts beats faster and I feel my stomach get this warm feeling. Is this love?' _ he thought to himself, when he heard her crying inside the bathroom, standing in a rush, Sesshomaru went into the bathroom, not bothering to knock,and he saw her sitting there naked in the tub crying and scraping her body, that he could even see the marks of her nails.

Once she noticed him, Kagome looked up at him, now snapped out of her trance, her eyes showed him how lost she was, how vulnerable, and fragile she was. She still stared at him, no emotion showing in her sorrowful looking dough eyes. He took her into his arms, her not putting any resistance to his embrace.

She began to kiss his neck, surprising Sesshomaru, who was now tying around her her bathrobe. She nibbled on his neck, making him take a sharp intake of breath.

"Kagome...Kagome look at me" he said seriously and she did, but it was as if she was in a trance.

She began to kiss him again, but he held her at arms length. Then she began sobbing and barely above a whisper she began to speak. " You don't want me... because I am dirty and useless. You hate me for being weak and stupid. You are annoyed at me because I responded to his touch. You despise me for being a used object and for being rotten. For being unworthy, you do not accept me for being pathetic and a bitch." she finished. All of what she said made Sesshomaru's anger rise once again, and he pushed her to away from him. Kagome just crumpled and stayed there, not crying, for it did nothing to improve her predicament. No, crying was useless. just like her.

Sesshomaru, for his part stood there in front of her, with his back to her, shoulder stiff he took a breath and finally spoke. " You are right you are unworthy, I would never be taken by you, you who was weak enough to let him break you, you for being stupid, being a useless object, for being dirty, for being rotten, for responding to him, for being such a bitch that you can't even hold yourself up. I hate you for being pathetic and for giving up so easily. Here are the papers, you are finally free from him, yet you still tied down to him, for being pathetically weak". He said coldly and tossed her the divorce papers at her. Then without saying anything else he left. Just like she thought. She was worthless and pathetic, that even her lawyer left, but his job was done, and so was she.

Sesshomaru went down the stairs, an angry aura surrounding him, it was now ten o'clock and the party was destroyed. Presents left unopened, even Sesshomaru's, who had left his on the table amongst the others. Gone. Everyone was gone, well almost everyone, except Kikyo, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Rin, who was now asleep and cuddled in Inuyasha's lap. Holding her, Inuyasha stood up and followed Sesshomaru out the door, he laid Rin on the backseat and he got in the passenger seat, and off they went.

Kagome saw through her window as Sesshomaru left. Gone. Out of her life.

'gone'

'gone'

her mind kept repeating, but it was too late, and she broke down crying.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/---/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-//--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

OKAY! I have finally finished this chapter. Well to tell you the truth, I think that there will be one or two more chapters to this story, not sure though, but I will see later. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I wrote it as long as I thought it to be necessary. Well see you guys soon.


	9. Decisions

Bittersweet Freedom

By: Anime Angeline

**Disclaimer :: -Screaming- I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**A/N :: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAYED UPDATE, BUT I TOOK A SMALL VACATION, hahaha I went to Washington. There was SNOW!!! -Giggling like an idiot- Anyways here is the next chapter hope you guys enjoy.**

**Chapter 8 : Decisions **

Kagome sat there looking at the white wall, not really staring at anything. Memories of loss, pain and confusion came to her mind. But most of all the last words that Sesshomaru had said to her. The last time that she had seen him. That was a month ago. It has been an eternity for her, not being able to see him. And she has not heard anything about Naraku.

**-- flashback --**

" You are right you are unworthy, I would never be taken by you, you who was weak enough to let him break you, you for being stupid, being a useless object, for being dirty, for being rotten, for responding to him, for being such a bitch that you can't even hold yourself up. I hate you for being pathetic and for giving up so easily. Here are the papers, you are finally free from him, yet you still tied down to him, for being pathetically weak".

-- **end flashback --**

' I hate you'

' I hate you'

Those three words were like knife going through her heart, those words said by Sesshomaru made her feel even more unworthy of his attention, he needed someone strong and beautiful, someone smart and determined, someone like him and not her.

That was the only reason why she let him go, so that he could be with someone worthy of him.

She broke down crying like she had been doing for those past weeks. Outside of her sad little world Kikyo and Inuyasha had hooked and now were going out, well that is until tonight. Their first month anniversary of being boyfriend and girlfriend and Inuyasha was about to give Kikyo a surprise.

Everyone was moving on with their lives well everyone except Sesshomaru and Kagome. Kouga has finally asked his own crush out, Kagura, who gladly accepted.

Finally Kagome dried her fresh new tears from her face and stood up abruptly, finally after a month of indifference to the world, Kagome had finally come to a decision. She was going to move away, away from here, formt he horrible experiences, away from the pain, away from her losses. Nodding determinedly to herself, she began pacing around her room, thinking of where to go to get away from it all, to finally move on with her pathetic life.

Yes to move away and begin anew was on her mind, so as another week went by, she began to ignore once again the calls of her friends, she was like a robot who only ate and slept, apathetic to the world around her, then another week went by, Kikyo had managed to drag Kagome out of her room, Souta, he had already began working at Sesshomaru's firm, unknowingly keeping Sesshomaru informed about Kagome's health and life.

Apparently, Inuyasha has given Kikyo a promise ring for when they were to get really serious, or so Inuyasha had half joked about it, well that is what Kikyo said, but Kagome remembered it vaguely, she tried to show she was happy she really did, but apparently, her face seemed strained to even smile, and Kikyo noticed. She also noticed that Kagome had began to look once again healthy, she wore the small bracelet that Rin said to have given her, and the necklace that Inuyasha had given her, but not the ring that Inuyasha said that Sesshomaru had given her, how he knew, it was a ring, well simple, he irritated Sesshomaru so much that he had finally cracked and told him, but he only said it was a ring nothing else.

Sighing, Kagome stood, nodded to Kikyo and went up to her room, and once again she was in her own world. She had not told Kikyo about her decision, not it was hers and nobody else's, only hers. Otherwise they were going to held her back and she did not wanted that, she wanted to change her life. And she was. It was decided. She moved in two more weeks.

Her decision, but who said that life was all that easy and that faith did not intervened or that you always get what you wanted.

-- Sesshomaru --

"Argh!!!!!!" the angry cry was heard throughout the entire floor, thumps were heard, knowingly chairs, and desk. That's right, the entire office of Sesshomaru was an entirely a big mess, as Kagura had noticed once she had entered the room, once she heard the scream. Papers, laptop, stapler, name plate, pens, and other things were scattered around the floor, a seething Sesshomaru standing there, raged breathes, the air so thick, that once Kagura spoke, she regretted it, a disheveled Sesshomaru in her view, sent her a death glare, then suddenly he grabbed his coat and out of the office he went, without a word, besides, he was the owner of the firm, so give a damn on his sudden leave. Kagura for her part did not move not until she her the heavy steps of Sesshomaru down the stairs, because apparently, the elevator was too slow.

Finally she let out the air that she did not know she was holding, just in case he came back. Slowly she began to clean up the mess and called Kouga to come up and help her, which he gladly agreed to.

Sesshomaru for his part, practically ran to his car, wanting to go somewhere away form work or anybody for that matter. He roughly opened the car door and got in, and took off full speed, not really caring, nothing mattered anyway.

Finally after twenty minutes of driving around, he reached his house,and thankfully Rin was still out with Inuyasha and Kikyo, he went up to his room and he plopped himself down on his bed , something he did not do, and took a deep breath, slowly letting it out, he closed his eyes and repeated his ministrations for a couple of minutes and then images began forming in his head.

At first they were blurry, then they began to sharpened, finally they were so clear and so vivid, that it made him knit his eyebrows in both anger and confusion.

Sesshomaru's dream

a/n: Okay he fell asleep his imagination, I feel sorry for anyone who he knows – hahaha, Anyways

_'Kagome was sitting next to the pond or lake, where he had found her, she seemed happy, she was wearing a white summer dress with red and pink roses decorating the hem of the dress. Her hair was loose, flowers decorating it, as a crown, what caught his attention, was who she was with, he sat there, his back to him, while Kagome was giving said guy big bright smiles, and caressing his pitch black hair._

_Well at least until she saw him, then her eyes went wide and pained, she was seeing him, yet she seemed scared of him, she began whimpering, gaining the attention of the guy sitting in front of her, who turned around and sent him a glare, he had black piercing eyes, just like his hair, and then he gave him a challenging look. (a/n :: remember Sesshomaru never met Naraku, he sent him the divorce papers with one of his 'colleagues' and he saw the wedding photo of him and Kagome.) _

_Sesshomaru sent him a growl when he remembered the picture, it was Naraku and saw that Kagome was still giving him frightened looks, she seek safety behind the other man and not himself, this confused Sesshomaru, also the fact that she seemed afraid of him non the less, it did not make any sense, not to him. This seemed to be messed up and he was lost._

_Finally she spoke, her voice full of fright and watery. "Please, leave me alone, you had made me suffer a lot already, what more do you want Sesshomaru!!" she all but screamed, hiding behind Naraku._

_Sesshomaru tried to speak, tried to tell her how how felt, how he wanted her, but as much as he tried, his voice couldn't work. He tried to move and he could not do that either._

"_You heard her, you bastard get the fuck away from us, and leave us alone, we are happy, we were happy until you showed up and separated us." Naraku said hugging Kagome, who returned his embrace, and they both began walking away. _

_Sesshomaru tried to speak again, but he still could not, so when he tried to move, he was able to do so, but when he tried to capture her in his arms, she disappeared, leaving a very amused Naraku, who spoke once again._

"_That bitch is mine and always be mine no matter what, I took her will, her resolve, her body and mind. Hahaha, so you might as well give up because you will never have her." Naraku said smirking at Sesshomaru's attempt to find Kagome._

"_It is useless, she is a weakling, and a pathetic human who does not deserve anyone, because she is tainted." _

_Finally Sesshomaru could speak, " No!! She is not pathetic, she is not weak, she is a stronger person that you will ever be, you are the coward and the bastard!!" Sesshomaru screamed, not only to Naraku, but to himself as well, when he finished he threw a punch at Naraku, hitting him right on the jaw and Naraku seemed to dissolve into nothing, leaving a very confused Sesshomaru.'_

That is all he saw, when he felt himself fall in his dreams, effectively waking him up from his 'nap'. Clearing his head, he began to put things back in order in his mind.

"Kagome" he said ever so softly, that name of the only woman who attracted him. She who seemed so innocent, and yet she was anything but naïve, she knew how life work, and yet she was a full hand.

This past month or so have been hell, he could not concentrate on anything, he did his job thoughtlessly, he ate not really tasting the food, he slept yet without not having her in mind and her destroyed spirit.

He has heard Souta saying how she seemed to be getting sick, how she ignored them, how she acted as if they were not there and how she cried herself at night, how she rarely ate and how she began to change once again.

He heard him telling Kouga and Inuyasha how now she began to dress nicely and how she forced herself to do things, yet end up giving up so easily.

All he has heard till now, made him miserable, made him want to go to her and shield her from everything, but he was not going to be an easy way out for her to move on with her life. It is just not possible for someone to help you when you clearly do not want to be helped.

Life seemed to be going find for everyone else,everyone but himself, he seemed to be getting worse than he usually was.

That was it he was going to take a small vacation, it was almost June anyways and Rin was about to be out for summer vacations.

"It is decided then, we shall take a small vacation in June." he told himself, really questioning himself why he was talking to himself, sighing once again he went and took a shower. It was now 5:30 PM and supper was to be serve in an hour.

The decision was made, a small vacation was to be taken, in about three weeks, he wanted to get away from everything, even the memory of Kagome.

Okay here is the chapter, and I am planing on writing the story up to a few more chapters, yet I do not know how many more, but probably not many more, hope that you guys enjoy this chapter, this is mostly how things have changed.


	10. so far away

**Bittersweet Freedom**

**Disclaimer sadly enough, I do not own it **

_Bought a ticket for a runaway train  
Like a madman laughin' at the rain  
Little out of touch, little insane  
Just easier than dealing with the pain _

_--Runaway Train by: _**Soul Asylum **

**Warning : minor cussing words, and angst.**

**_Bold Italics- flashbacks_**

_italics- dreams_

**Chapter 9 : SO FAR AWAY **

Kagome has already began packing some things not really making a big deal, for if she did then everyone in the house would notice. No she wanted to get away from everything quietly, without dragging everyone surrounding her.

Kagome sighed, not only because she had been packing and everything, but because she had started to doubt herself at being able to start a new life, away. Everything had been decided, until she saw the box. Or more specifically Sesshomaru's present.

With one word, he had manage to make her decision of moving waver. She felt unsure as if something was not right. Not only that, but she had found out that she was pregnant, a week ago. Talk about life going from pathetic to a hellish one.

The truth was that she has not told anyone about it, she wanted to not be pitied at getting pregnant after being raped, by the one that she thought she would always love, how naïve she was.

After moping around already for a whole month, she had decided that instead of doing that, she had better start anew.

She was so determined, that she put the box away, hidden from her view and soon she had forgotten about it, until today.

Slowly. She got off the bed where she was sitting and went to the closet, and all the way to the corner, you could see a small navy blue lock box. Careful as to not drop it, Kagome took it to the bed and once again she took the same spot that she had been sitting on. Resigned to it, she opened the box, and inside she could see a small ruby velvety box. Gently taking hold of it, as it would fall to pieces when she touched it, she took it out of the box.

Biting her lower lip, she opened the box, and inside was none other than a white gold ring, with aquamarine diamonds. Four to be exact. Carefully she removed it form its location and began to look at it thoroughly.

Inside, you could barely tell what it was engraved inside of it, but it was there non the less.

It was written in cursive the word, _Blooming_.

It boggled her mind as to think why would Sesshomaru would give her a ring with that word engraved on it.

Not knowing what to do, with shaking hands, she placed the ring on her wedding finger. Not really paying attention to what she was doing for she had a glazed look in her eyes.

---------------------

Sesshomaru sighed once again, he was ready to leave and have a relaxation time. Of course he doubted that there would be so much as a relaxation time, with both Rin and Inuyasha. But of course Inuyasha had to invite his new girlfriend Kikyo. Not that he really minded, maybe she will keep him in control.

He stood up from his desk and went to stand next to the window.

The last time that he had been in the office was two weeks ago, when he had decided to take a small vacation, there were only three days for the vacation to come.

Though once again he found himself thinking of Kagome.

Why would she have to give up so easily, when she was determined to get a divorce. The spirited woman he met, had suddenly turned into a small mouse frightened of life.

Life, how drastic and different it is for every other being.

Life was not easy, life brought pain, love, understanding and many other feeling and tests that people have to go over, in order to survive.

That is one of the lessons that he had learned in life.

Soon he decided to become a stronger person. To become the pillar that both Rin and Inuyasha could hold on to.

Sighing once again, he sat back on his chair and began to work again.

---------------------------------------

As silently as she could, Kagome walked down the stairs with her luggage, careful to not crash against anything.

It was already midnight and Souta, and Kikyo were already asleep, and they were heavy sleepers too, but still someone always had to take precautions.

Opening the front door, she got out and locked it, there in the parking lot was a taxi. The driver helped her with the luggage, and once everything was set, she got in the car, soon the driver followed and off they were. Kagome willed herself not to look back, for she was sure that if she did, she would regret it.

-----------------------------

Sesshomaru tossed and turned on his bed, he was having one of those dreams once again.

'_please help me.' she said, he recognized that voice anywhere._

' _please help me, Sesshomaru.' she sobbed, and he still could not find her. He searched his surroundings, nothing, but her voice._

'_please' she said once again and he heard it from behind him. And there she was, on her knees, blood everywhere, from her head to her clothes and shoes._

_When he reached for her, she disappeared, like on every single dream he had about her._

_When his fingers connected with his palm, he jolted awake._

Now sitting on his bed, Sesshomaru looked around and found his surroundings familiar, sighing, he laid on his back.

Closing his eyes to let everything go back to normal, he sighed once again and he looked at his clock besides his bed. It read five-twenty.

Groaning, he shifted on his bed and finally he decided to get up. Once he got everything for his outfit for that day, he went to the bathroom and took off his clothes.

Turning on the shower, he sighed and got in.

At first he let the warm water rundown from his head to his toes, getting himself accustomed to the temperature, for his warm body that had just left the bed.

He grabbed the soap and lathered up his body, he began with his tense shoulders, which were actually tense thanks to his dream.

Smoothing out the tendons, he sighed and began to foam his broad chest, and down to his abdominal (hahaha, that's as far as I go explaining where he washes himself, but you can only imagine). Once he finished soaping his body, he grabbed his shampoo and began to lather up his silvery silky hair.

He let the water run down his body once again, closing his eyes to prevent form soapy water to go into his beautiful orbs. Once he finished, he grabbed and towel and wrapped it around his waist. And then he grabbed another one and began to dry his hair as best as he could.

Once he was out of the bathroom, he went back to his room, making sure that it was lock, he did not wanted another incident to happen. (OMG. I cannot hold it any longer. LOL)

_**Flashback.**_

_**He had just got out of the shower, and went to his room and he let his towel drop (A/N : so cute, yeah right, that's an understatement. ) his bedroom door opened, and there in front on him was Inuyasha and Rin. **_

_**Thankfully Inuyasha was in time to cover both his and Rin's eyes. Had Sesshomaru not been a guy he would have squealed and screamed, but what he did though was to go back to the bathroom and slammed the door.**_

_**Oh the humiliation that he had gone through.**_

_**Inuyasha had not stopped making fun of him for two whole months, and still from time to time he would bring it up. This only made Sesshomaru glare at him, yet not without a light blush of embarrassment.**_

_**End of Flashback.**_

Shaking his head, he began to finished dressing himself, once he was done, he went out of the room and down the stairs, where he found the kitchen alone, Rin was about to get up by now, it was already six forty-five, and school started at seven-thirty.

His breakfast was set, thanks to the cook that they had, actually they only had a cook, three maids and a few security guards.

He grabbed the newspaper and read the business section, nothing important, but on the front page, there was a a picture of a plane crashed. Interested, he began reading it.

_**Plane Crashes With Building**_

_**Today, around three in the morning, the airplane leaving from the McKay Airport, here in Miami, Florida to Long Beach, California, crashed on a small ranch near Albuquerque, New Mexico.**_

_**Apparently, there has not been any survivors, only items thrown everywhere, from where the crashed plane is located to six hundred feet away from it.**_

_**We have been informed that the plane had some problems with the weather, turbulence. Family members have been rushing to the sight, sadness has reached everywhere.**_

_**We offer our most sincere and utmost sympathies to those who have had lost one or some in this incident.**_

_**Written by : Lila Hayes. **_

Sighing Sesshomaru put down the newspaper and didn't gave it another thought, he also noticed that Rin was now sitting there next to him, eating breakfast. He just noticed that and he hadn't even given her a glance since he was so entrance with that story.

Rin looked at the paper that Sesshomaru was reading, she caught sight of the plane and things scattered, she read a few lines and she became sad.

"Isn't it sad, Sesshomaru, how they passed away without them knowing that they would." asked a solemn Rin.

Sesshomaru glanced at her and then at the newspaper.

"Rin, people eventually die. It is how it is supposed to be and no one can change that." he said not really knowing what else to say.

Rin nodded, and then surprising Sesshomaru, she gave him a big smile and then gave him a tight hug. He in return patted her head and smiled at down at her.

" but you know what big brother?" she asked still smiling at him.

"what?" he asked softly.

" I am glad that you're alive, you and Inuyasha." she said giggling. He smiled once again and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Me too." he said then they released each other and soon they were off. Sesshomaru to leave Rin at school and then he headed to his office.

--------------

Kikyo woke up, took a shower and was ready, dressed and combed hair, and she was to go to work already, Souta had left around seven, and it was already nine twenty, she had to be at work by ten thirty, but Inuyasha always took her to her job. She went to check on Kagome, but she didn't see her. Shrugging, she believed that Kagome had finally come to accept better ways to make her life easier, by going out.

Once she finished eating breakfast, she grabbed he purse and keys. When she opened the door, she came face to face with a man that looked to be around his thirties, and next to him was an officer.

They both had a solemn face and a frown.

"Hello, may I help you?" Kikyo asked, glancing at her watch.

"um…hello my name is Daniel Hughes and I am an employee from the McKay Airport. I do not if you have heard or not about the crash that happened this morning." seeing her confused face, the officer began.

"Miss. Mayse…I know that it will hard for you to understand and accept what we have to tell you, but it is necessary. There has been an accident. A Miss Higurashi, had this address on her id, and we came to inform you that she has passed away on that accident." he finished, bringing Kagome's wallet out of his pocket and gave it to her.

She took it with shaky hands, her eyes widened and tears began to brim her eyes.

The two men shifted around not knowing what to do. "We should go." the officer said.

"Our deepest sympathies to you Miss. Mayse." Daniel inclined his head, followed by the officer, and then they were gone.

Kikyo stared at Kagome's smiling face and a tear fell right on the id picture. It trailed from her forehead to her right eye and off the id.

With wobbly legs, she was about to close the door, when Inuyasha arrived.

He saw her through the window of the car, and seeing her like that, got him out of the car and by her side in a second.

"Kikyo, what…what happened?" he asked.

"Oh…Inuyasha!" she threw herself to his embrace and sobbed.

"What happened?" he asked again more gently.

"Ka…Kagome. Oh my God Inuyasha, Kagome, she…she…I…she's dead Inuyasha, oh god she's dead." sobbed Kikyo.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and tightened his embrace on his now fiancée.

---------

Inuyasha walked up the stairs all the way to Sesshomaru's office, even if it was a long way, it didn't matter.

He had to tell his brother. He knew that he cared for Kagome. What he did not know was how he was going to react.

He himself had shed a few tears along with Kikyo, until she finally fell asleep. He even called her boss and told him how she would not be attending due to a death in the family. Understanding was her boss, and so he agreed to let her have a few days off to deal with everything.

Souta for sure is to be around there somewhere.

He cringed at the thought of telling them both.

Once he reached the floor, he closed his eyes and then he reopened, and headed for the door.

Secretary wasn't there, oh that was right she was at lunch. Stupid Kouga.

Hesitating, he raised his hand to knock, but when he barely touched the woodened door, out came a very frustrating looking Souta.

He cast him a glare at him. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at seeing Inuyasha.

"What is it?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Stay Souta." said Inuyasha.

Souta looked confused but then Inuyasha dragged him back to the chair and made him sit then he went back and closed the door. Now this made Sesshomaru raise both his eyebrows.

"What is it, I am busy." he said.

He noticed how Inuyasha averted his gaze and bit his inner cheek, his brother was worried about something.

Narrowing his eyes, he glared at Inuyasha.

"What happened?" he asked more seriously.

"Is it Rin?" he persisted, when Inuyasha did not reply his first question.

Inuyasha released a breath that he had been holding and looked straight to Sesshomaru's eyes. The emotions that Sesshomaru saw on his brother made his breath hitch. Something was wrong.

Sesshomaru stood up in a bolt, startling both Souta and Inuyasha.

Gulping, Inuyasha opened his mouth. "Kagome" was all he said.

This earned a confused look on both Sesshomaru and Souta.

"Kagome? What does she have to do anything with this?" asked Souta standing up like Sesshomaru.

Closing his eyes once again, and sighed and then he spoke, not opening his eyes.

"Kagome, was in the airplane crash that happened today in the morning, the one that Rin told me that you read this morning Sesshomaru, she is reported as dead." he finished softly.

Opening his eyes, he saw Souta's shocked face, within a minute, he was out the door. Sesshomaru on the other hand, stood there, as if he had been slapped on the face. His eyes were wide and his face even more pale.

"No" was all he said.

Slowly his eyes focused once again on Inuyasha. And then he narrowed his eyes.

"You are one sick bastard Inuyasha coming up with a fuck up joke like that." he said, not believing his own words, he new Inuyasha and this was not a joke.

"No it is not" answered Inuyasha, who was being gripped by the shoulders too tightly by Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru shook him, "No, it is not true." he said to himself, his grip lightening . Slowly, Inuyasha saw that his brothers knees buckled and he fell to his knees, Inuyasha, dropped to his knees as well.

"No, it is not true." Sesshomaru repeated, his eyes stinging, he bit his lip trying to hold back, until he drew blood.

Sesshomaru thought back to that morning at breakfast with Rin.

_**Flashback**_

_**Rin looked at the paper that Sesshomaru was reading, she caught sight of the plane and things scattered, she read a few lines and she became sad.**_

"_**Isn't it sad, Sesshomaru, how they passed away without them knowing that they would." asked a solemn Rin.**_

_**Sesshomaru glanced at her and then at the newspaper.**_

"_**Rin, people eventually die. It is how it is supposed to be and no one can change that." he said not really knowing what else to say.**_

_**Rin nodded, and then surprising Sesshomaru, she gave him a big smile and then gave him a tight hug. He in return patted her head and smiled at down at her.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

"No" he said barely just above a whisper. For the first time in his life, Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru shed tears. Sesshomaru's arms fell limp to his side and he laid his head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha sighed and wrapped his arms around his brother, even though it felt a bit awkward. And he let Sesshomaru cry on him.

--------------------

OMG. I am sorry for taking too long in updating, and some of you may hate me for doing this, but it was necessary. Tell me what you think about it.


	11. Farewell

Bittersweet Freedom

Disclaimer :: I do not own Inuyasha

Author's Note ( A Long One)

-- Alright I um may have messed up this story with the last chapter. Well I am going to finish this story with this chapter. I am not sure if I will be doing a sequel to it. I'll see. Well mostly depending on how you people react to it. And this chapter is short okay, okay, well maybe way too short. Hope that you guys like it. LOL and I had made a mistake in the first chapter about where they were located. Sorry about that. Sesshomaru is OOC. But thanks a lot for all of the reviews, and I have thinking on what to do about your reactions. Tell me if i should continue with a sequel. I am sorry for the misspelling and the grammar, this spell check totally changes the sentences. -sighing- I do not know what to do. But enjoy.

Chapter 10 :: Farewell

"_Oh, well I always wanted there to help out babies, toddlers, I have always enjoyed the company of children and I want to be there for them." Kagome said animatedly._

"_Let me go" he said coldly " I do not want to be touched by a weakling such as yourself, since you put yourself down, why should I be the one to keep you up, if you so much think that by saying that you are weak you will gain my sympathy you are wrong. You say you are unworthy, and I shall see you like that." he said so cold that it made Kagome lessened her hold on him, but not entirely, but when he was about to leave again, Kagome stepped on his way and hugged him again. "Please Sesshomaru, I feel so lost, maybe you are right, maybe it was not my fault, but what else could I do when i didn't even had the strength to resist his touch." She said still sobbing, and Sesshomaru sighed, and hugged her back. _

Sesshomaru gazed out at his office window, watching as the world has moved on. It has been a year since Kagome's death. It has been a year of pure hell and agony of what it could have been with the two of them.

Pure Hell.

That is all that he could come up with as the result of his loss of Kagome, the one woman that he had come to love in just a few weeks.

His agony on the day that he had learned of Kagome's death by Inuyasha, was the only thing he felt. The loss he felt deep in his heart.

She had left him. Not even giving him giving him the chance to prove that he loved her like none other. She took his happiness with her. She left Rin, his baby sister, that had looked up at Kagome like a big sister, since both Inuyasha and himself had talked about her, and when he had seen her. She had begged him to bring her back. She had to do her work, she was suppose to make her feel safe at hospitals.

How he had clenched his jaw in order as to not let out a shaky voice telling Rin that Kagome was never coming back.

He had seen how they had acted during the memorial to her, since they had not been able to recover the body, just like many others. Souta had refused that she was gone, he had isolated himself, not even Kikyo had been able to console him. Kikyo had almost let herself be lost to this world. Inuyasha had a sadness to none other that he had had. Her friends had all cried and said their goodbyes, by taking her a white rose each.

He himself had not even uttered a word, did not even took a rose. The only thing that he could do was attend and stay in the shadows. He had not wanted to approach the burial, because he had felt guilty. The reason as to why he felt guilty was because he himself could have had been there and not reject her like she had wanted to be. He blamed himself for not being there when she had needed, when she secretly had asked for his comfort and help.

He blamed himself for not being able to protect her from Naraku. He also blamed himself, for not having the courage at letting her know how much she had meant to him.

Sighing Sesshomaru moved away from the window and went to his desk. Taking a long look at the item on his desk, he gently grabbed it and went out the door.

It was midnight already, so his car was the only one left of the ones that worked at the firm. Some custodial workers were there. Sighing once again he got in the car and he was off.

After driving around aimlessly, he finally had the courage to go to his decided destination. Once he arrived there, he hesitated at first, but then he growled at his cowardice. Taking in a shaky breath, he walked the dirt road leading to many ways to other places.

When he arrived, he took another shaky breath and closed his shiny orbs briefly and then he resigned himself.

Slowly, he let his gaze drop to the stone, where Kagome's name was encrypted. Slowly he drop to his knees, not caring whether he got dirty or not. Moving his shaky hand, he began to trace her name.

His mouth had suddenly gone dry, his fear rising. Swallowing hard, he thought about how he had not said her name, thought it yes, but not say it. It was different, he had forgotten how it sounded. Sighing in defeat, his shoulder slumped, his hands shook and his eyes had began to feel a prickly feeling.

Swallowing the now formed knot on his throat, he opened his mouth to speak. It failed. Sighing, he closed his eyes, imagining that she was beside him, he began once again.

"I'm sorry."

"I am sorry for not being with you at the time when you needed me the most. I am sorry for not being able to protect you from Naraku, I am sorry for being this pathetic, something that you never were. I am sorry for not being strong enough, for being weak in heart, for not being able to admit to myself that I had fallen in love with you." he took in another shaky breath.

"I am sorry for all of my stupid mistakes, for making you think that you were weak and most of all for having said that I had hated you. My words had caused you pain, and I knew it, but I had refused to be let used. I was so fucking stupid thinking that you would have. Please forgive me." he paused, letting the small breeze go by.

"I do know one thing though, and that is that I will always love you and that I will never regret to ever have met you. But I have decided that it was finally time to let go. You know, to finally move on with my life and not isolate myself anymore like I have done this past year. Don't worry though, I will come a visit you, just not as often as I did, probably once a month, and not every week. I think you would like that, me not coming by every week and be a petty child." he let out a soft chuckle at listening to himself talk.

"I brought you something." he said once again, reaching out with his other had, he placed a single red rose on the ground.

Sighing he slowly stood up and dusted his pants, not really minding that there was mud on them. He began to retreat, not glancing back, but even then a small breeze carried out his last words.

" Hope your happy. Goodbye Kagome, my Kagome."

With that he headed back home and slept,calmly for the first time in a year.

Okay so maybe some of you want to kill me or something, but do not worry I shall rethink things over, eventually. See you later. But seriously tell me what u guys think.


	12. Chapter 11

**Bittersweet Freedom**

**By Anime Angeline**

Disclaimer- AH. Really, would I be writing this if I DID own it. I mean seriously.

A Long Author's Note :: HELLO PEOPLE!!! You know I have been thinking and I whole heartedly agree that Kagome suffered too much. Sesshomaru was way out of character, and then there are some that really seemed pissed off, or something. Anyways I have decided to make a sequel or something for the previous story, Bittersweet Freedom, and if you want to understand it I think it would be better for you to read that one first. Other than that I doubt that there will be a lot of confusion while reading it. In my opinion anyways.

Well I just want to thank all of those that had the chance to review, and the others, well thanks for keeping the flaming at a low level, but I do not mind what if you have something to say. It is appreciate it, at some level anyways.

Hope that you guys enjoy this.

**Warnings, **if any anyways, just mild language, of angst, or something.

**CHAPTER 11 : Tragedies**

He walked right down the hall, his steps could be heard all over the floor, for they were heavy with grief, his eyes instead of shining were hallow, his hair was messy, his clothes were unchanged.

Barely lifting his head, he could only make out the figure of someone sitting in the waiting chair.

This place was empty, of course it was already past midnight. The white walls with pictures for a small decoration, yet this place

was so gloomy, so silent, something he would have liked to have, but not like this, not with her like that.

He had blamed himself for what had happened, he had had nightmares about it, and now he was like a paranoid Zombie. This was not him. He was not supposed to be like this, he was supposed to be the strong one, he was supposed to be the pillar for them, the intelligent one, the reliable one, their caretaker, yet here he was the pathetic shell of the one that he used to be.

Life was not fair, it was not!

Yet when he thought this, his conscious would tell him that he was stupid enough to think that life was always fair. It just was not true.

Trudging further down the hall, he finally reached the outside doors. The doors that had kept him away from them for a whole month already.

One fucking month.

He could see them, yet not touch them. He could only wistfully wish that he was in their spot and them safely on this side.

Sighing heavily, he traced his hand along the thick plastic window, his fingers leaving traces.

His face hardened and he felt his heart clench when all they did was lie there and breathe, in and out. Not even a twitch.

Pffft course, in an intensive care room who would. Doctors have kept him out at all times, this was just not right. Life was so fucked up that he felt sick about it.

Frustrated about not being able to do anything about it and feeling so fucking helpless he headed back to where he came from. Back to an empty house, no giggles, no made fun of jokes, no discussions or brotherly arguments, nothing.

Once he reached home, he staggered up the stairs and to the bathroom. With not caring at all, he took a hot shower, yet feeling the water cold. Nothing seemed the same. Once he got out, he wiped the mirror with the towel the vapor left after the shower.

He stared at himself. His wet silvery blond hair wet, and tangled plastered on his face, neck and back. He had bags under his mini sun orbs and he felt sick.

This was not him. Everything was so out of place, everything was just so wrong. It was not fair.

Once he was dressed up, he went back to his room, and sat there staring at nothing at all. Everything was a white wall to him. His brain must have felt like cotton, all clogged up. His eyes hallow and dulled. His muscles twitched at the tiredness that he had pushed his body through.

Without caring, he let himself fall back to the bed, his eyes closed and for a moment everything that had happened came back to him. The same thing that he had tried to block ever since that had happened.

-----

_FLASHBACK_

'_Come on Sesshomaru, lets go to the movies come on, come on." screamed a very excited ten year old Rin._

_He grunted. _

_Inuyasha was right next to them, his wife at home with his twins._

_Why he was there was because they always had a family night out. Even before they had met Kagome. At first they had forgotten about it when they learned about her death, but with a bit of prompting and Sesshomaru's final farewell to Kagome, they restarted the tradition._

_Kikyo understood, why because they too had their own night out._

_But unfortunately or fortunately as anyone would see it, once they reached the theater, and chosen the movie, Sesshomaru had to leave on an emergency for an big problem for his firm. Instead of taking the car, he left the keys to Inuyasha and _

_took a cab._

_Rin had protested. Inuyasha stuck his tongue out to him._

_Sesshomaru had barely agreed to do so, but it was imperative to their survival and their lifestyle._

_Once he reached, he found his papers all over the floor, his desk all broken, windows shattered. Not only his office, but many others as well. The only ones left were the custodial workers. And to him they seemed so speechless to see what was set up._

_His eyes widened, yet not enough to be seen._

_He called the police, and everything was to take a few hours. _

_Once he talked to the police, he said that as a lawyer he had many enemies, so there were no specific ones._

_Toe hours later, which seemed to be how long the movie lasted, he received a phone call. The phone call that shattered his rebuilt life. The life that he had thought that he had lost when he had learned of Kagome's death. Once he heard everything, he dropped the phone and ran out of the office, the ones around him, could hear the other person on the phone talking. _

_One of the policeman reached the phone and listened to it._

"_-we are now trying to investigate who was the cause of it." it continued, but the officer interrupted._

" _Mr. Kezuke has left, well ran out of the room." the policeman said, and the other one hung up._

_Sesshomaru caught up a taxi and he left to the hospital._

_There he ran up the stairs, his breath coming out in gasp, his heart clenched when he saw about six cops there. Staggering to them, he shook one of them, the cop tried to calm him down, but it was no use._

"_You have to calm down or else we will have to use force, we know that this is not easy but we need you to calm down and listened to us." the officer led Sesshomaru to the chair next to them._

_Sesshomaru reluctantly sat still and listened to him talk._

" _Apparently there has been a three car collision of three cars. Unfortunately, yours was the one in the middle, causing them to suffer much greater damage than the others." Sesshomaru's eyes widened and felt his heart clench._

" _The good news is that they are alive, th bad news are that they are now in intensive care" the officer finished._

_Sesshomaru startled the officer by abruptly standing up and glare at him. "GOOD NEWS, YOU CALL THOSE GOOD NEWS, MY YOUNGER BROTHER AND BABY SISTER ARE IN INTENSIVE CARE, AND YOU CALL THOSE GOOD NEWS!!!" Sesshomaru roared, his body shaking in agony and in anger._

_The officer sighed and stood up, "listen Mr. Kezuki, we have arrested the one that had caused the incident." he said trying to placate him._

" _OH REALLY, WELL THAT MAKES ME FEEL SO MUCH FUCKING BETTER!!" Sesshomaru screamed sarcastically._

_Sighing the officer was about to say something, but the doctor came._

" _Mr. Kezuki" he said grimly, he did not like the news that he had to give him._

_Sesshomaru's head snapped his head to the doctor and rushed to meet him._

" _What is happening to them?!" he asked, yet he was afraid to know._

" _There has been complications, and it is difficult to say what will happen to them. At this time, all we can do is pray for them to get better." the doctor said calmly._

_Sesshomaru closed his eyes briefly and let out a deep breath. Grimacing he gulped down. "can I see them?" he asked softly._

_The doctor shook his head. "I am sorry, but right now they are both having intensive surgery, but I can tell you what they have." Sesshomaru resigned himself and nodded the doctor, who introduced himself as Doctor Carlos Reid, led him to his office._

_There he told Sesshomaru that Rin had a broken arm, broken ribs, and there has been some damages to her eyes. As for Inuyasha, he had a severe head injury, broken arm, and leg, he had an intense head injury._

_Everything in his world was falling apart. _

_After hours of information given and fighting with his nerves, Sesshomaru reluctantly agreed to leave. Everything that he did after seemed to be a blur._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_He jerked up from his lying position. Ever since that happened, he has not had a decent night sleep. Resigning himself, he moved himself up the bed and covered himself. Then he once again drifted off to sleep, once again his memories betraying him __and drifting to his dreams. _

_-----------_

_Somewhere in a small town away from New Mexico _

" You know, I have been sent called to go to Florida, you know how it is. As a surgeon. I am needed immediately and I have only today to tell you." A man with dirty blond man and green eyes , who looked to be in his early thirties, stared down at the brown haired woman, whose dough eyes stared at him curiously.

Everything was so new to her, after he had found her staggering down the road to where he was heading to the hospital, he had stopped, and driven her off to the hospital. But that had been already three years ago. All he could get out from her was her name, her first name, but that was all.

Then when he was in charge of her brain operation, he was not able to be any comfort to her, for he did not know her and everything was not right. She had smiled at him, so warmly, as if they had known each other since childhood. Yet at times she had seem reluctant.

Soon after her recovery, which had taken her a year, he had taken her in. at first the others thought that it was wrong, but agreed to allow him to keep her as his charge.

Now two years later, he was still her charge. And she seemed to be acting like a child wanting to know things that adults like her should already know.

Apparently she had lost her memories form her twelve years to her current age, which he had no idea how old she was, but she seemed to be in her mid-twenties.

Sighing he continued to explain to her what he needed to. After all it was necessary for her to know that he was leaving her.

" I am in the need to go to Florida and have to help the child that has been left in my charge. Apparently I had to be there already, but the one of my friends had covered for me since I had just had to perform and operation here. Do you understand, Kagome?" he asked her slowly even though he could tell that she did, but just to confirm her understanding, she nodded and sent him a dazzling smile, one of which she was not aware of.

Smiling, the man ruffled her hair and stood up. " good" he said, but before he could take another step, he felt a weight behind him, there stood Kagome who wrapped her arms around him. " But I want to go with you Victor, I do not want to stay here all by myself." she said

Cocking his head to the side, he turned around and saw took Kagome by her shoulders and looked at her in the eyes. " but Kagome, Mimi will be here with you, and then there is Hana, she loves playing fetch with you" he said mentioning the dog he bought her.

"But they are not you" she whispered.

He managed a smile and then sighed before he spoke. "Do you really want to go?" he asked, not sure about this, something deep within him was churning at the thought of her going to Florida.

She nodded and he then led her to her room and left her there. After thirty minutes he came back to her room with his suitcase ready.

" Lets get your clothing ready, okay?" he said. She smiled gleefully and then with his help, they finished faster.

Once they were set, he told her to sleep, for they were to leave early morning. Kagome agreed and soon they were off to bed.

------------

Author's Note :: Well Kagome is ALIVE!!! Isn't that great. Ah the tragedies just do not stop. Hope that you guys like this story, or something.


	13. Chapter 12

**Bittersweet Freedom**

**DISCLAIMER **OKAY, OKAY SO MAYBE I DON'T OWN INUYASHA, BUT I JUST LOVE COMING UP WITH A NEW PLOT STORY.

**Chapter 12 : Oppression **

Everything was going on just fine, well that is until they reached the airport. He saw her eyes widened, her mouth let out a strangled cry, and her body stiffened. He should have known, yet he had forgotten that she had been panicky every time that she saw an airplane on television or even one above her.

Every single sign was there to have made him understand that she was indeed afraid of airplanes, and yet he had forgotten, what with all the new things that he had to re-teach her all over again.

With startled eyes, she glanced at him and saw that he was showing genuine concern for her, taking a deep breath, she straightened herself and walk up to where he was, and let out a small smile.

"Are you okay?" he asked her softly.

Kagome stared out the window, where the airplanes where located, but with a determined glint in her eyes, she nodded and then took her suitcase. After three years, she trusted Victor so much, that she had the courage to board the plane, something that she feared it so much.

"Good." he said before he took her hand and led to the boarding line. People stared at them, some whispering how they both made such a cute and happy couple. Victor tried so hard to hide his blush. Kagome didn't noticed, well because of course she was easily mesmerize at their surroundings. There were people everywhere, rushing by, some had stopped at the small gift shop, others at a restaurant. Everything and everyone moved by so fast.

Soon they boarded the plane and sure enough Kagome let out another strangled cry, which elated a hand squeeze from Victor. She forced herself to relax, and soon enough she was enjoying the window view from up so high. The city huge scrapers looked like tiny ants.

---

Sesshomaru found himself at Kagome's grave once again, just like he had promised, even if that had been two years ago. This year it would be her 3rd year since her death.

Sighing he kneeled before her grave, then slowly he placed a single red rose, just like every month of the last two years.

He let his head bow and he clenched his eyes shut, preventing the anguish and lost tears that threatened to drown him.

" I know, I am so weak." he whispered, letting his long slender cold finger trace the letters of her name, the name that he wanted to say so badly without the tremble in his voice, yet failing miserably.

"I am so lost at this moment, ever since you left, and not only you but he ones that I love are so close to me and yet I feel them further away than you are." he continued, obviously not caring if anyone saw or heard him at all.

A gentle warm breeze went by, ruffling his hair, and making him appear tree branches full of snow.

He stayed there for a while, finally he said his goodbyes once again and soon he headed once again to the silence presence of his younger relatives at the ever so gloomy hospital.

---------

Kagome shifted on her seat, she felt uncomfortable, and it was only one hour left for them to land, really the height and the vehicle itself frightened.

Occasionally Victor would grip her hand and give it a gentle squeeze assuring her that he was right next to her, which she would return it with a grateful smile.

Finally as soon as they reached the ground, Kagome practically jumped on her seat.

Victor smiled at her childish curiosity, her eyes took in all the sights that they passed, from the blue green ocean to the little specks of land and river.

Now that they arrived here in Florida, she was jumpy.

Agonizingly slow, for Kagome that is, they got off the plane, in a slow line, went to pick up their suitcases and soon, they went off to find the ones that were to pick them up.

Kagome saw the people rushing by, her eyes glittering in astonishment as she saw her surroundings, the warm breezy wind that came by every once in a while. A beautiful day of May.

Victor was tugged by Kagome when she saw the snack bar, there he bought her an orange juice and himself a coke.

When they were about to sit down, someone called him, and there stood Dr. Reid, one of his best friends and mentor.

" Carlos" he greeted him back with a firm handshake and a nod.

"Victor, we must hurry, there are two of my patients, soon to be yours in your need." he said going straight to the point. He saw Kagome staring at him curiously, and then she smiled at him.

Victor noticing his stare, he turned around and saw Kagome and he apologized. " Sorry, Carlos, this is Kagome, Kagome this is Dr. Carlos Reid." Victor said, and nodded in approval, when they shook hands.

Soon they were off, Carlos driving, Victor on the passenger while Kagome on the back, her eyes glittering with joy as they passed by a boat bay, hotels and houses. The people seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Meanwhile, Victor explained to Carlos as to how he came to meet Kagome. Carlos was very much surprised at that, he only said to be careful.

In all actuality, Kagome was now the charge of Victor.

Kagome twisted her head as far as she could to see everything, and yet she failed to do so. Both doctors laughed at her antics, yet she did not minded, because she was so busy in taking everything that she could take. Her eyes widened once in a while when she saw couples kissing and groping each other. Soon the three of them arrived at their temporary home. Each of them had a room, soon both of them were showered and dressed.

Victor wanted her to stay, yet he hesitated because there was no one to watch over her, so he decided to take her with him.

Soon the two of them were on the rented car for the few days that they would be here.

Throughout the whole drive, Kagome kept on pointing at many things, from the shops, to the restaurants , to the people. Really, she did acted like a child.

------

An hour later and they were at the hospital. Kagome cocked her head at it curiously. This place looked so big, bigger than the one that Victor worked at.

He led her in and soon as he said who he was, he was led to the his temporary office. Kagome at his heels.

" Okay Kagome, wait here and I shall be back in about ten minutes okay, so if you want anything just tell the woman just outside of this office. Agreed?" he asked her, and when she nodded he was out of the office.

Really children were easily bored, but then again Kagome was a woman, who had the mentality of they twelve year old girl that she used to be. So as people would guess, Kagome started to fidget right after Victor left, children had such curiosity to know how everything work. She knew that she was at a hospital, she knew that doctors worked there, she knew all of that yet, she did not know nor understood all of the 'big' words that the papers in a stack said.

Really all she was going to do was go outside and peek a little. Curiosity. She glanced at both ways and making sure that no one saw her, she ever so sneakily went out of the office and soon she was on the hallways of the hospital.

------

Sesshomaru was really tired of himself. He who loathed his very existing. He who was annoyed and hurt at the fact that he has been robbed of the presence of his ever full of life siblings.

So deep into his despair, he did not noticed the woman standing with her back faced him, right in front of him, that he bump into her. ' _how pathetic can I get, when I do not even notice someone right in front of me?' _he thought annoyingly so in his mind.

"Sorry" he mumbled, and the woman turned to stare at him, wide eyes and curiosity at him.

She giggled and then she touched his hair, definitely startling Sesshomaru out of his oppression. Really that giggle was so familiar to him, that his head snapped up so fast he felt the sting of whiplash on his neck.

His eyes widened and his throat clogged up. His breath hitched and his heart beat increased.

There in front of him was **his** Kagome.

His now dried throat let out an agonizing sound and he opened and closed his mouth, words failing to fall.

His mouth might not have been working, but his body certainly was, for the next thing he knew, he was giving her a deathly hug, his eyes pricked at the feeling of tears rimming his eyes.

Finally he spoke, words were able to be said. " Oh Kagome, you're alive!" he almost said desperately, tightening his embrace around her slender body.

Kagome's eyes widened and she struggled. " let me go!" she yelled, wiggling in his embrace, trying to put as much distance between them.

Hesitantly, Sesshomaru released her. His hands twitched at her sight. How he wanted to touch her to make sure that she was indeed alive and here in front of him. His eyes though showed hurt and regret.

Her eyes on the other hand showed confusion and fright. This was not her.

"Kagome" said a voice behind her, her eyes widened and then a smile broke through her confused and scared face, before she turned her back to Sesshomaru. Definitely not seeing the hurt flash through Sesshomaru's face.

" Victor" she squealed and then she hugged him, making Sesshomaru's heart ache, and shatter once again.

Victor returned he hug and smiled down at her, then his gaze turned to where Sesshomaru was.

Sesshomaru shook his head to clear it and then when he was about to walk away, he remembered that he had an appointment with his siblings doctor.

And that doctor had turned out to be the one embracing **his** Kagome. Taking a deep breath, he walked towards the man and he saw how Kagome winced at each step that he took. He hesitated and then he resigned himself. Really how worse could it get already.

" Dr. Bauer" he said extending his hand "my name is Sesshomaru Kezuki, the patients older sibling. I was appointed to have a meeting with you about their operations." Sesshomaru said not even glancing at Kagome again. As if, if he did so, he would not be able to stop himself from taking her warmth once again.

Kagome felt hurt, she did not why, she felt unwanted. Her body stiffened at the cold voice that he used instead of the warm one that he had used with her when he had met her. Then again he had probably mistaken her for his lover. This only intensify the pain she did not know where it was coming from. She bit her lip from saying anything.

Victor shook Sesshomaru's hand and then he nodded. " Follow me then" he said before he turned on his heel and soon he was both leading Kagome and Sesshomaru back to his office.

After they arrived, Kagome was told to wait by the secretary on the chair provided for the incoming patients.

-- in the office- --

Victor sighed, how he hated to say this, but in order for the operation to proceed, he told Sesshomaru of all the necessary things about what could go wrong with the operation or what not. Really this job was something that he had wanted to have ever since his mother had died of a hemorrhage in the brain.

After explaining everything, Sesshomaru did not even hesitated to answer that the operations to proceed. Then came the money. Sesshomaru annoyed said that he had enough money to pay for them. Really the money did not matter at all when it came to the well being of his family.

Finally, victor had made it possible for the operation of Rin, because she was younger, to be done within that same week. Inuyasha's operation, would come to the following week.

Sesshomaru greedily agreed to that arrangement.

When everything was set, Sesshomaru hesitated, yet he asked about Kagome.

" That's really her name?" he asked hopeful.

Victor stared at him curiously, then he nodded. "Yes that is true, why?" he asked himself.

Sesshomaru hesitated, yet he answered, not really trying to hide the fact that he was indeed hopeful that that was **his** Kagome, the one that he lost three years ago.

"The truth is that she seems so familiar to the one that I love, but she the plane that she boarded crashed and we were not able to find her remaining. Even if it seems like forever to me it has been only three years since I lost her." Sesshomaru said, not knowing as to why he was telling this stranger this things.

Victors eyes widened. Three years. No memories of her adulthood. It **was** her. It was the Kagome that this man was looking for. He hesitated, not knowing if he wanted her taken away from him, yet he knew it was wrong to not let her go, after all he was almost a stranger to her.

"I…" he began and then he paused. " I… am thinking that she may indeed be the one that you are looking for Mr. Kezuki, but I must warn you though, that after the crash and the shock, she has no knowledge of who she was as an adult or of who her life revolved around. Quite tragic and rare, that she only remembers up to her twelve years." he said, eying Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru felt a huge weight lifted off of his shoulders, his internal squeezing were quelled after her three year absence..

Yet something held him back to fully healing the deep wound in his heart, and that was that Kagome did not remembered him or anyone else fro that matter, except for this doctor.

"I must say I thought that she would never be found, after announcing that I found her practically dying, and no one came to claim about her, I doubted that she was ever going to be found."

Sesshomaru paid rapt attention as to what the doctor was saying, and he nodded.

When Sesshomaru was about to rush out the door, he felt the doctor's hand on his shoulder. " I do not think that that would be a good idea to just rush in and tell her that she was your love." he said not wanting for Kagome to go into shock.

Sesshomaru hesitated and then he agreed. " How about we have another meeting and we can discuss this with Kagome as well." Victor said, really Mimi would be worried as well about her.

Mimi his fiancée, he had wanted her tome, he really did, yet she as well was a surgeon and was also needed at her job.

" Very well." Sesshomaru agreed, really not wanting to spent anymore time separated from her.

----

Kagome fidgeted, really what could take a lot of time in there. She paced the floor, irritating the secretary.

" Please miss, sit down." said the secretary, annoyed.

Sighing Kagome took her seat and then she was tapping her foot.

When she was getting bored again, she was about to stand and then the door opened. Out came the man that she bumped into earlier. His silvery hair and his golden eyes really grabbed her attention. She stared at him and when he glance her way, she felt her cheeks flush. Victor was right behind Sesshomaru and he did not miss that little exchange. _' they really must love each other" _Victor thought to himself.

He shook his head and then he saw Sesshomaru leave, leaving a very crimson Kagome.

Kagome blushed even more when Victor told her how he had repeated her name about five times and yet she had not responded. It was already late night when they left back to their temporary house and ate dinner.

----

Sesshomaru felt giddy, the idea of Kagome being alive made him feel lighter, yet he had the heavy burden of the thought that his siblings were to soon go into an operation.

Once again he took a shower and he slept a deep sleep, the surprise and the oppression of before finally taking its toll on him.

---------------

Okay? What do you guys think? Tell me about it, I really want to know what you guys think about it. I really appreciate that you guys have the heart to review this story.


	14. Chapter 13

**Bittersweet Freedom**

A/N : My sincerest apologies to all of you. I promised to make this easier, but then again I am just not quite sure of what I do. Anyways, I have been thinking and I have decided that instead of doing a sequel, I would fuse them two into one. But it is actually up to you guys to decide whether or not to read it.

**Chapter 13 : Return **

Life it seems is always willing to prove your faith and your will to live on and not give up in something that you want.

- two months later -

Rays of sunshine hit his face, as he turned in his sleep. His fluttering eyelashes barely covering the light intrusion. Not succeeding in blocking the new day's light, he groaned and then he opened his sleepy orbs, his eyes took in everything. Nothing had changed anyways.

Sighing he sat up on his bed and then he stretched his stiff body around from the sleep. Once again, he glanced around and then he finally noticed the clock next to his bed. His eyebrow rose when he noticed that it was already ten in the morning. How unusual, since he usually woke up around seven.

He stood up and then went to the closet; he grabbed some clothes and then went to the shower. Once he was done, he dried his hair, and then when he was brushing it, he heard a knock on his door and then he answered, once she was allowed to enter, the maid apologized from disrupting, but he dismissed her. She went straight to him with a letter and then she respectfully left him to his business.

Sesshomaru flipped the letter only to see the doctor's name and whom it was addressed to. He sat down on his bed end and opened it.

_Sesshomaru,_

_There has been a change in Kagome's brain reactions. It would really be advantageous for you to be here when the changes take full effect. There has been very good an indication that she will soon be able to remember what she has forgotten. After this two month of research, and further studying, I have concluded that there is a possibility of bringing back the old Kagome._

_Please, as soon as you receive this give me a call and we will arrange to an agreement._

_Victor_

Sesshomaru reread the letter once again, and then he laid it back down, he placed his hand on his chin thinking, Kagome was coming around. When he was about to stand up, someone came barging into his room.

To his surprise, it was the same made who seemed flustered and out of breath.

"Mr. Sesshomaru" she said catching her breath calling him by his given name just as if he ha told them to, not Kezuki, he was Sesshomaru.

He stared at her, one eyebrow raised and then he closed his eyes, really, how he hated people barging in to his room.

Finally, she took a deep breath and then she continued. "Mr. Sesshomaru, there was a phone call from the hospital while you were taking a shower, my apologies for forgetting to tell you when I brought you the letter. But there was the phone call from the hospital where Miss Rin and Mr. Inuyasha are currently staying." now he was paying rapt attention to what she was saying.

"The doctor said that it was necessary for your presence, sir, as soon as possible." she finished. She watched him as the information was processed when he did, he dismissed her and then he stood, picked up his keys and wallet and went out the doors.

He took a deep breath and then he went into the room, where Rin was located. To his surprise, she was smiling and talking. Sighing in relief, he went to her side and the nurse left, smiling.

"Rin, you are okay?" he asked more than stated.

Rin beamed at him and then she hugged him, giggling when he returned the embrace whole-heartedly. After a while of staying close to her and talking with her, he promised that he would come later for visits. Rin pouted when he said he was leaving, but he said that he would go see Inuyasha as well. Agreeing, she closed her eyes and then she fell asleep.

As he walked up the stairs to the fourth floor where Inuyasha was located, he remembered what the doctor had said.

Apparently, the operations went very successful and then once they were fully recuperated, that they would be able to leave. Except, that Inuyasha would need some serious therapy to be able to use once again his left hand and leg, that is where the impact mostly occurred on, his left side.

He knocked once and then he heard a small grunt as a response. As he walked in, he saw that Kikyo was there with him, and once she saw him enter, she kissed Inuyasha on the forehead and left them to their talk.

Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha before he moved to his side. Then he took the chair next to the window and sat next to him. For a while they stayed as if that, in silence, not one of them uttered a word, and neither minded.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes briefly and then he stared directly into Inuyasha's eyes, and then he said something utterly uncommon for him, especially when it was directed to him.

"I'm sorry," he said, and then he lowered his gaze and averted them to anything but him. Inuyasha blinked and his eyes widened.

"What?" he asked not sure if he had heard right.

Sesshomaru reluctantly raised his head and then he apologized once again leaving a very confused Inuyasha.

"Why?" he asked, really he wanted to know.

Sesshomaru looked at him confusedly and his surprised and puzzled face. " For not being able to protect you." he said it as if it was so obvious.

Inuyasha stared at him in disbelief, really this was something that was both surprising him and scaring him. Then something came to him, he blamed himself for not being able to control the world. He stared at him for a while then he averted his gaze to the small window in the room.

"That's crazy" Inuyasha mumbled then he continued when he noticed Sesshomaru staring at him intensely.

"You can't always be there and you surely cannot control how people behave or what they decide to do. No matter how hard you try you cannot always protect us from the world's reality, you may try, but the more you try you smother us and take away from us the opportunity to explore it ourselves. I know that you have promised our parents to watch over us, but you don't have to give up your own life to make us happy. You also deserve to be happy yourself. Life is life and no matter what you can't change that. You can help us through it, but one day you are going to have to let us go. Besides I'm a grown man." he finished.

Once he finished he moved his gaze from the window only to stare at his brother's surprised stare, and then for the first time since he had awoken, he saw him smile, no he was going to do more than just smile.

He stared in amazement, Sesshomaru's eyes glittered in amusement and narrowed as he let his mouth open to let his laugh be heard. It was a whole heartedly laugh, and then Inuyasha laughed along with him. He felt happy, happy that he was able to make him laugh, ever since their parents died, Sesshomaru grew up so fast, how he used to laugh all the time, until that day.

After a while, when Sesshomaru finally stopped laughing along with Inuyasha, they stayed quiet for a while and then Sesshomaru did another thing that he had not done in a long, long time ago, as he stood up, he placed his hand on Inuyasha's head and ruffled his hair affectingly, making Inuyasha gape at him and then he groaned at the mess his hair was even more.

Smirking Sesshomaru stood and then said goodbye to Inuyasha, who was slowly feeling the effect of the drug in his system. He didn't tell him anything about Kagome, no one knew except him, the doctor and her. Now he walked out the door and went back to Rin's room, but when he saw her still asleep he just stared at her and then he kissed her forehead, and left.

----

He needed to go. He wanted to tell Kikyo, she needed to know, but he somehow hesitated, he did not wanted to raise her hopes just like he had done so with his, heck he hasn't even told them that she was alive. He needed to know for sure, needed to know that she was the one he had learned to love in such little time.

-- two months ago --

Sesshomaru had agreed on a meeting with the doctor that was now in charge of the three people most important to him. How he had longed to be with her and hold her for all it was worth. How he had wanted to tell her how he felt about her and keep her all to himself. And yet he restrained himself to do so just like he had said as to not cause her any more trauma.

He knew that he had to be patient.

So when the doctor had told him about Kagome having Retrograde amnesia, Sesshomaru's heart tightened painfully at having Kagome forget about him. He felt dejected, more so than he had felt before. So he sat patiently as the doctor went through what causes it and how it affects the lives of people. Furthermore he said as to how Kagome came to it and why all the way to her twelve-year-old self.

Reluctantly Sesshomaru had agreed with him on letting him take her back to New Mexico for further examination. Kagome seemed hesitant to leave, but non the less she followed him. She surprised him by giving him a brief and a small smile.

-----

Now here he was ready to leave without telling anyone. As he looked out the window of the airplane, he thought of how he maybe should have told them about it, but he shoved it to the back of his mind, his more reasonable side telling him how it was better to not to raise their hopes of her remembering them, because if she didn't then that would surely break them.

He was happy, he felt like he had been waiting forever to just see her.

After a while the plane took off and he suddenly remembered the day that he had learned of her 'death', how he had blamed himself, and how he still felt guilty for making her suffer even more when she inwardly forced herself to be strong.

How he had despised himself at his rejection to her, how he hated and wanted to destroy Naraku for being a pathetic bastard at taking her once love in advantage, how he had reprimand himself for not being able to understand her and help her when she had needed him the most.

He remembered that he had promised to her how he wouldn't leave her and protect her from anyone or anything, and yet he had failed to do so.

--

The plane arrived early that afternoon and as he read the address, he took a taxi to his destination.

It took him a while, but he arrived at the residence of Dr. Bauer, without hesitation, he knocked the door and he was answered by a red head woman in her early thirties, she seemed surprised at first.

Sesshomaru stared at her and then he asked for Victor. She seemed to realize who it was and then she led him in. As he was seated down, she offered him water and he accepted, once he had it she left him to bring Victor.

Sesshomaru sat there uncomfortably jumpy, and when he heard footsteps he waited.

"Ah Sesshomaru, good thing you came, I would have gone and pick you up had you called like I said in the letter." Victor said smiling a bit, then he motioned for the woman to come forth.

"This is my fiancée Mimi, Mimi this is Sesshomaru, Kagome's you know." he said winking at her, causing Sesshomaru to raise and eyebrow and her to smile knowingly.

Then to their surprise, they heard and extra voice.

"Sesshomaru?" asked a small soft and unsure voice.

All three turned around only to see a very confused Kagome and besides her a white dog.

Both her and Sesshomaru stared at each other, not one saying a word.

When Sesshomaru stood up, she walked towards him and then neither the couple or Sesshomaru expected what happened next.

Sesshomaru's voice was cut off by a stinging on his left cheek, his eyes showed hurt, but not hurt because of the slap but at her rejection and confusion, Victor showed surprised and Mimi, well she seemed too shocked to speak.

Kagome bit her lip, then small shows of tears gathered in her eyes and she turned around and left a very confused group behind.

Sesshomaru hesitated, and then he followed her, it didn't matter she remembered him, he just needed to make sure that she truly hated him, and if she did then he would finally let her go and move on with his life, though he hated the thought about it.

"Victor are you sure that they will be all right?" she asked concernedly to her fiancé.

Victor stared at the spot where they once stood and then he shrugged, really what could he say.

" It's up to them" he finally said, placing a hand on her waist and went to the kitchen, followed by Hana.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Okay I really, really want to apologize for everything and all the time that it took me to actually update this story. I have been quite busy, but I finally had time to write this. I would greatly appreciate it if you guys review on it.


	15. Chapter 14

**Bittersweet Freedom**

_**A/N :** First and foremost, I would like to apologize to my readers, I have been busy lately with my two jobs and it is rather unfortunate that I have been unable to focus on writing my stories, therefore, I have decided that I will first finish this story up and then continue finishing another story and so on. It is quite unfortunate that I can't keep up with my updates and so on. I however, aside from my work seem to have a writer's block. I try, sometimes to write something for one of my current stories, and when I do start something, I start another plot for another story, though I have to say they seem to be rather interesting some anyways. _

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own anything. **

_**Uncontrollable Feelings**_

Poor Kagome her life just seem to be getting the best of her.

Kagome ran outside with a feeling akin to fear. This fear that had suddenly grabbed her and made her act. As she broke into a run right after she had slapped him, she bumped into a marble wall just outside of Victor's house.

She laid her head against the wall and let her now free tears run down her red cheeks. She gritted her teeth, she did not wanted to feel like this, but why, why had she assaulted that man and ran away? why had she felt remorse right after she had done it? Why was it that she felt her heart skip a beat when he had said her name with such intensity that it made her want to embrace him and yet she did the opposite. Why did her heart ache and what did her mind feared so.

All this questions and more ran through her head as she had ran and stood there still until now.

Why had he had come to her, and what was he to her? That was the question that mostly bothered her, why was he here and why had she reacted the way that she did so.

Slowly she turned around and gasped surprised to see Sesshomaru standing there, his bright hazel eyes showing something that she couldn't quite explain. She glanced around in means to escape, but she found nothing. Something about his presence comforted her and yet something she could not quite explain kept her from coming to him.

Meanwhile she rambled on in her head, Sesshomaru stared at her with a scrutinizing stare not knowing whether to approach her or not. He still felt the sting from her welcoming slap, and one could actually see the visible mark on his pale cheek. He studied her more thoroughly and he took a step forward.

Kagome daze was stop with that one step and her eyes widened even more if that was possible. She in her retreat came up to hit wall only. Her heart raced and her headache began to increase. She took a glance at his face and winced inwardly when she noticed the mark that she herself had accomplished. Slowly her eyes, now that they were red from her crying, moved from his cheek, to his nose, to his hazel eyes. They mesmerized her, especially with the stare that he was giving off to her.

Unfortunately for her, she did not noticed that he was so close to her. She jumped when she felt his large yet comforting hands reach her shoulders. Yes. He had managed to touch her. Touch was what he had been wanting ever since that day . That hug that he had given her in the hospital seemed like years ago. Slowly he nudged her toward him.

Kagome let out a small surprised squeak, only to land softly against his chest. She nuzzled her face against his chest for a brief second and his eyes softened. Kagome gaped and then started flailing her arms and body to get away from him.

Sesshomaru sighed a bit and then raised his hand, only to have it rest on the back of her head bringing her back to him. He briefly closed his eyes and then he nuzzled her neck, surprising the already gone Kagome. She fell still against his chest.

She gasped and then went limp. Her heart just skipped a beat, again. Why? What was this feeling. It felt bittersweet to her.

Sesshomaru whispered something in her ear, only to hear her stutter and started flailing her arms once again. With all her strength that she could muster, she successfully pushed Sesshomaru a bit. He to say was surprised that he stood there, just staring at her.

" Stop, please, just stop!!!" Kagome yelled. Everything he did and was doing was really upsetting her and confusing her as well.

" Kagome-" Sesshomaru began only to be stop by a glaring Kagome.

" Don't, please just listen to me." she said pleading to him. Sesshomaru frowned a bit, but nodded nonetheless.

" I…I know that…p-probably you…I'm sorry , but I can't remember what you are to me. I can't even remember whether I have any relatives or if they are dead, I do not know if I have a boyfriend, fiancé, or if I'm married or have any children, I don't even know my own last name, I don't know if I have any friends or if I have a job, and if I do what? All I know is my name and yours!!! So I'm sorry that I can't really remember who you really are!!! I can't even tell what I am feeling at the moment. I don't know why I fear being close to you and yet I still feel safe with you. I don't know why my heart aches and yet it flutters when you are near me, why is it that my heart beats faster and yet seems to beat slow with your mere presence. I don't know, I just don't know!!!" Kagome announced and slowly she let herself fall down to her knees, all this painful fighting to remember her place in the world and among the people, if she had any.

Sesshomaru blinked several times until everything that she said or rather yelled at him to sink in. Then a gentle smile graced his face. He kneeled down in front of her and took her once again in his arms, and this time Kagome didn't pushed him away, rather she clung to him like a lost child, she probably felt like that too. He held her tenderly and smoothed down her hair in another way to calm her down. He took in deep breath and prepare for what he was about to say.

" Silly little Kagome" he said softly and playfully, his breath caressing her ear.

Kagome blinked her tears off a couple of times before his words sunk in. 'Silly little Kagome'!!!! how dare he. She thought, her brows furrowing in both anger and confusion.

Just when she was about to rant to him till there was no tomorrow, he began talking again not letting her go of her.

" Your name is Kagome Higurashi, you have two siblings by the way, one is your twin named Kikyo, who is married to my younger brother Inuyasha, and a younger brother who is actually working for me at the moment. You have friends everywhere including my youngest sister Rin. The career that you had been following three years ago was to become a pediatrician, and you were currently attending college to finish. No, you are not married, not anymore anyways, you don't have a fiancé, or a boyfriend, but you do have a guy who had easily fallen in love with you." Sesshomaru said the last thing so softly in her ear that it made her tingle.

Sesshomaru still held her to him. She was so fragile in both body and mind. He couldn't tell her what Naraku did to her, or that she had lost a child.

Slowly Kagome lifted her head from his shoulder and glanced at him, something akin to pain danced in her eyes.

Abruptly she stood up, surprising him. He too followed her only to have her collapse against him. Kagome laid there against him and his eyes softened once again. She must be tired. Slowly he picked her up bridal style and went back into the house only to be met by a concerned Mimi and a frowning Victor. Sesshomaru knew why he had frowned, he had told Sesshomaru over the phone line that it was not wise to rush things.

Mimi concerned for Kagome's health ushered Sesshomaru up the stairs to Kagome's current room. Gently as to not wake her up he laid her down and smoothed down her bangs. Mimi glanced back and forth, and gently smiled. These two were in love, you could see it in his eyes and you could see it in the way that she unconsciously relaxed to his touch.

Sesshomaru was reluctant to leave her side, but Mimi was right it would be a while for Kagome to wake up. Quietly as to not wake her up, he and Mimi walked out the room and down the stairs to where Victor sat on the couch in front of a small coffee table, where there were some glasses filled up with iced tea.

Soon Sesshomaru began his explanation as to what had happened out in their backyard, here is where Victor frowned at that but then hesitantly, he had agreed with Sesshomaru that maybe, there was a possibility as to Kagome remembering her past.

-

* * *

Kagome frowned in her sleep, she felt cold, something kept holding her back and her breath shortened, slowly she began to walk backwards. No she preferred to be back, back to where she belonged and nothing more.

-

* * *

Just when he was about to say something else, he was interrupted by a shriek, Kagome's. Abruptly he stood up and practically ran up the stairs, only to find Kagome thrashing about in the bed.

Without a doubt Sesshomaru ran to her side and held her shoulders gently but firmly as to wake her. He saw that her face showed confusion and fear. His brows furrowed and he kept on shaking her as to wake her up, but she would not concede. something she was dreaming about held her back.

Kagome started panting and then she once again began thrashing about, not doubt trying to shake of Sesshomaru's hands from her.

"STOP !!" Kagome yelled as she finally came to , her eyes widened in fear and her forehead all sweaty. Tears could be seen in her eyes and her body started shaking violently. Sesshomaru hesitated, but began speaking.

" Kagome-" he started, but Kagome flinched at the name calling and then practically jumped away from him.

" Don't touch me !!" she yelled earning a hurt expression from him, Victor and Mimi both appeared and had confusion written all over their faces.

Sesshomaru hesitated once again like he had done so right out on the backyard, but determined he moved towards her and took her within his embrace. Kagome began to struggle against his hold when he started whispering soothing words to her and gently rubbing her back as to calm her down. Hiccuping, she let out her sobs and fiercely wrapped her arms around him.

" Shh… it's okay it was only a dream, I won't let anyone hurt you again, I promise." Sesshomaru said soothingly to her, and she nodded, she wanted to trust him, she really did.

Both Mimi and Victor glanced at each other and then nodded, without another word they left the two alone.

--

* * *

Inuyasha sighed, why him of all people. why? why? why?! Crap now for sure he knew that he was in trouble. Darn it and Kikyo sure wasn't someone to have on the dark side of hers.

Well it's not like he forgot, it was just that ever since he had been out of the hospital, which had been almost a month ago, Sesshomaru had actually kept him busy with the job, and not only him but Kouga and Souta as well. Ah yes, the wonders of being the co-owner of the Kezuki Firm. Either way, WHY of all people Sesshomaru wasn't HERE?!!!

Oh right he was out on a trip, where at? Inuyasha had no idea, but still, can anyone blame him.

Oh yes back to the predicament, ah the wonders of marriage, yes he had unfortunately forgotten their third year anniversary. Of course, Kikyo, she had also forgotten, imagine that, for a moment anyways and then she went on blaming him that he had totally forgotten it by himself. Women, who really understood them? Sighing Inuyasha headed out of the office and towards the parking lot, time to pick up the twins from daycare, since Kikyo was too out working.

--

* * *

okay, hehe, so here is finally this story's update, I know it is short, but I think I should leave it like that for a while. short and simple. I think. I'm sorry if you guys get confused along my rambling about, and I hope that you guys enjoy it. -.o, 


	16. Chapter 15

**BITTERSWEET FREEDOM**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY RELATED ANIME OR MANGA CHARACTERS, THEY RIGHTFULLY BELONG TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**

**A/N HOPE THAT YOU GUYS ENJOY MY WAY BELATED U****PDATE! HAVE I NO SHAME? - thinking- NO NOT REALLY. XD**

**Chapter. 15**

Once Inuyasha arrived at the daycare, two brown haired boys were attached to each of his legs. "Daddy! Daddy!" both said in unison, their shimmering honey eyes making Inuyasha smile, told everything about how their day had gone.

As he gathered them in his arms, he tickled their tummies, before carrying them to their seats, as he strapped them tight enough, he went towards the drivers seat, only to blink before him. His eyebrows furrowed a bit, before he shook his head and then opened the door. How absurd, to think that he saw a little boy that looked like Sesshomaru.

He needed some sleep.

As he drove home, he stopped by a flower shop, oh well, this will have to do for now.

...

It has been a week already since Kagome had that weird nightmare that she did not even know why she was having it.

It was becoming quite an irritation seeing her become all hysterical and he could do nothing to help her. It was all psychological, something he was willing to help her with, but she refused to allow him to.

Sesshomaru had taken a two week residence with Victor and Mimi, with, of course their consent. As he lied there on his back, he thought thoroughly of everything that has happened in the past few years. It just seemed like two weeks ago he had met her.

He closed his eyes and then he heard another scream, not because of fright but because of laughter. Confused by it at first, he then blinked he knew that laughter, hurriedly, he climbed down the stairs and then went out towards the backyard. To his surprise, he saw Hana licking Kagome's face, making her giggle.

Her cheeks were flushed from laughing so much, her eyes glittered with happiness and her body shook only to shake even harder when she couldn't stop laughing.

His eyes softened a little, but then they took a thoughtful look in them. Perhaps.

...

As he watched her for a while, he felt another presence next to him.

" When I first met her, I was surprised, to say the least. When I found out about her condition, I felt like I had to protect her. She is still a very joyful person. It confused me, when she called out your name. At first she was all quiet, days had passed by, maybe even weeks, I am not so sure, but then suddenly your name popped up, out of the blue. We were having another session, since I had been trying to make her remember something from her past life." Mimi shifted in her stand, as a glanced at her sideways, and then he returned it to Kagome.

" I am a nurse, but I have been studying to become a psychologist, so Victor thought it would be a good idea for her to have some short, if not informative sessions with me. We figured that she would at least try to remember some things from her past, but nothing." she glanced at Kagome, who was now running after Hana, who had her sandal in her mouth.

" One day we were sitting there, just me and her in the office. Nothing had been said for the first hour, which was a little normal if not a routine she had made it out to be. Maybe I should have brought this up to her from the beginning, then maybe she would have progressed even more than she has had up until now. Carelessly I asked her if she had ever loved, it was all a rational thing for me to say to her, especially in her state, but she only stared at me and then nodded", Mimi stood straight and went towards the kitchen table, Sesshomaru following her.

" At first I told her not to push herself too much, since at first it had caused her head a severe headache. It was not a pleasant thought of me having caused her pain, though she had insisted that everything was fine, I heard her cries at night." " I was rather surprised when she came up to me three days after and said, 'I know, I know who he was' she said her eyes shimmering, before everything in them died once again. It happened later that day when she came up to me and cried."

" what happened?" Sesshomaru asked wanting to know who she was talking about.

Mimi smiled sadly and then she grabbed the kettle to brew some tea. As she placed it on the stove, she ignited it and then went back to seat on the chair of the table. Sesshomaru followed her movements carefully.

" At first I thought, : this is great, all we have to do is find out the name: but it wasn't as easy as I thought, you see, Kagome mentioned another name. I was happy she had remembered something so I pushed her into telling me who 'he' was. 'Naraku' she said and I smiled at her telling her it was great, but she shook her head and began crying. I didn't know what could have caused this, but when I asked her, she cried harder and I could barely understand what she was saying at all. Her voice began breaking down with every sob that she had to let go. From what I understood, Naraku had hurt her. As I tried to ask her again she grabbed her head in pain and then she collapsed, good thing that Victor was here." Mimi finished that sentenced before she went over to the cabinets and grabbed two cups. She poured the hot liquid and then she added the tea bags.

Steadily, she walked over to Sesshomaru and placed it in front of him, the steam making it hot in the area. She went back to her seat with her cup in hand, and then she glanced at him, before she grabbed a spoon to stir her tea, and she began once again.

" Later at night after she had a nap, she called me out again and I complied, so we went to the library and then it all happened. I had barely began my descend towards my seat when suddenly she said your name. Just like that. I was confused at first, I mean that was all she said and then she began to tap her head. Maybe she was trying to remember you, but she had already done so, the only thing that was missing was her image of you."

" Then a month later she forgot, just like it had come it was gone. Then two years and a half later, here you are." Mimi said before taking a sip from her tea.

Sesshomaru stared at her indifferently, and then he spoke. " your are not telling me something." he said nonchalantly. Mimi blinked and her eyes furrowed a bit. How could he tell?

Sesshomaru continued, no trace of humor in his voice. " You said she had forgotten my name once again after a month, but she remembers it now, why?"

Mimi stared at him for a moment, until she remembered that Victor had said something about them having an encounter.

" ah yes, well apparently Kagome recognized you on her trip with Victor. I was rather happy to hear that someone that knew her found her." " A month later, she woke up calling your name, really interesting, we thought so, and so Victor sent you that letter and made the call."

Sesshomaru glanced back to Kagome, and then back to Mimi.

" I think… no I know that, what she needs is a fresh start, not with me, but rather with someone who knows how to appreciate her and not someone who would turn their back on her so easily. Once I thought I loved her, no I know I love her, but if my presence is only causing her calamity in her heart, then she is better off without me." Sesshomaru said, determined not to go back on his word. " and that is why I will leave and never come back, if I only cause her pain than all I can do for her is leave her alone and never see her again." Sesshomaru took a deep breath and let it out slowly, yes he was ready he would not go back.

Kagome sighed and then she pouted, why, why was she being so difficult, all she had to do was let go, and then she could go back. I mean it was getting dark and Hana still had her sandal, that it was not even funny anymore. Giving up, she dragged herself to the house only to find a very thoughtful Mimi with a cup of tea in hand.

...

Sesshomaru sat on the bed and then he glanced out the window. The sun was setting and so were his words. Yes he was willingly letting go of her, again for her to be happy and if it meant to take him out of the picture in her life than so be it.

He averted his gaze from the window to the closet, maybe if he left now things would be less complicated. Decided, he began to pack his clothes once again. He would leave, tomorrow at dawn he would leave her.

After they had dinner Sesshomaru went back to the room, took out a pen and paper, and then he began. He had started a few dozen times, but every piece of paper that he wrote and re read what he had written was crumbled or ripped to tiny pieces.

It was nearing ten, when he gave up and then he went to bed. When he woke up he would write her.

...

Kagome could not sleep for some odd reason she could not go back to sleep. As she glanced at her clock, she saw that it was only 3:26 in the morning. Sighing in frustration, she glanced around her, feeling frightened a bit, she curled into a ball and tried to get some sleep, that is until she heard a barely noticeable noise coming from down the hall.

Curiously, she stayed quiet and then she heard the click of the room's door being closed. Frowning, she thought hard, why would anyone be so quiet, maybe it was Victor, but then again he had told them at dinner that he was given the day off, and only to be called upon extreme emergency. Maybe.

...

Sesshomaru frowned in the dark, yes it had seemed like an easy idea for him to just grab his stuff and leave quietly, though as he opened the door, he thought that the door opening could not be any louder than it was already. His frowned deepened as he closed it again and the click of the door became unbearably loud. Scowling, he grabbed his suitcase and began to descend the stairs, making it grit his teeth at the pounding that his feet made.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he let out a breath, feathers, it seemed like he was trying to sneak into the house, not trying to get out. Probably not the smartest things to do. When he reached for the front door, he heard a shuffling noise, which seemed to come closer and closer.

Furrowing his brow, he glanced around him and then as he found nothing, he turned to the frond only to widened his eyes and choke out a gasp. There in front of him were very stormy narrowed eyes. He blinked a few times and then he placed his head on his hand, letting out a deep breath, he glanced back up only to still have that stormy stare in front of him, and here he thought that he was still asleep.

" and where do you think you are going?" she said, her eyes narrowing to slits.

" mind your business woman, I told you already, she is better off without me. It's for the best." he said the last part so softly that Mimi barely heard it.

" for the best! For the best you say! How dare you think what is best for her?! How dare you think so little of yourself in her eyes?! How dare you come all this way only to turn your back on her again?! How dare you come and make her smile like she has for the past week only to abandon her again?!" Mimi raged on, only to say the last part so softly. " how dare you fall in love with her and have her do the same with you? Who do you think you are, coming all this way and…and then leave like it was nothing". By now Mimi was crying, Sesshomaru frowned. " it is because I love her that I shall let her be happy, she deserves it, not me." he said as he past her and placed his hand on the door, only to be shocked once again.

Now he began to feel anger. How dare she try to stop him from making Kagome happy? Who did **she** think she was?

Angrily he grabbed her hands and spun her so that she was face to face with him. His eyes widened. It wasn't her, it was Kagome.

...

As Kagome stayed quiet listening, she heard another click, and then some more shuffling. Now she was very curious. Maybe they went to get water? But two? Seemed doubtful.

Frowning, she began to get off her bed. Tightening her robe around her, she slowly opened the door only to hear some voices downstairs. Were Mimi and Victor fighting? She shook her head, no most likely not, they weren't like that.

Slowly she reach the stairs only to see silvery hairs and Mimi? Frowning she began slowly to descend the stairs, only to stop unnoticed by the two people in front of her at the bottom of the stairs. She blinked.

Who were they talking about, and then he whispered something, something that tug at her heart so much that it pained her. As she remembered him being the guy who had been there for her, she felt stings in her eyes, and then she felt a tear touch her cheek. Why? Why was she crying?

Kagome didn't know what happened to her, but when she saw him reach for the door she threw herself at him, holding him fiercely as if he would disappear from her life, and maybe he would if he reached the outside of this house.

She felt him tense, hell she even felt him take a firm and painful grasp of her wrists only to drag her face to face with him. He was surprised, anyone could tell and he let go of her wrist as if he got burned.

She could she remorse and pain etched on his beautiful face. Her tears began to fall freely, why? She didn't know, but she did know that if she didn't hug him at that moment she would loose this fight.

And so Kagome with tears in her eyes threw herself at him once again shocking poor Sesshomaru once again. Boy was he getting many surprises this day.

...

Sesshomaru was confused, should he hug her, or shouldn't he? Decided, he reached for her shoulders and then removed her from him. "that's enough" he said, averting his eyes from her.

" it is better that I leave you alone, you'd be happier." he said as he bent to grab his suitcase, and then he reached for the door.

Kagome couldn't believe, he was leaving, and she could do nothing to stop it.

He was leaving. He was leaving. He was leaving. He was leaving. He was leaving. He was leaving. He was leaving. Her mind chanted to her loudly.

Yes he was leaving and she could do nothing. Tears spilled down her face, and then she dropped to her knees, feeling cold and alone. Why? Why was this happening to her? Why now?

Sesshomaru didn't know what to do, he could hear her sobs and it pained him to know that he was the one causing them once again.

...

Angered with himself, he punished himself by glancing once again at her. She was so close he could practically imagine himself taking her within his embrace, but now it was too late. He had decided to let her free from his followings, he has let her an open space for someone that really deserved her.

Closing his eyes, he took a breath and turn around. Yes he would keep her in memory of the Kagome he had once knew.

Taking one step and then another he finally felt the weight of his decision and it made it harder for him to walk and breath.

Thoughts tumbling down through his brain, his breath hitched when he saw her in front of him, he swallowed a painful lump and then he glanced at her. She slapped him, again. And then as if nothing happened, he felt her arms around him, his eyes widened, it made his heart flutter. _How cliché_. He thought deeply in the back of his head.

...

Kagome let out one final sob and then she growled in anger. How dare he?! How dare he think he knows what she feels or what she wants?! How dare he come and make her heart skip a beat every time she saw him?! How dare he make…her…love…him?

Frustrated she harshly wiped her face with her sleeve and ran towards him. Mimi was shocked to say the least.

Kagome panted as she stopped right in front of him, only to have him give her a glance, and then she lost it. Reacting fast, she slapped him across the face, her hand stinging and then she felt tears once again stinging her eyes. Not being able to hold herself back anymore, she threw her arms around him once again, her face buried at the crook of his neck.

His heart was racing, why? Why was she making this departure so difficult? If she kept this up he would never be able to walk away from her again.

" Kagome, please, let go, you are making it even more difficult to just walk away." he said softly at the top of her head.

His warm breath made her heart beat increase. Why?

" no" she said burying herself even more so with him.

"let me go" he said so, but not harsh, and still she refused.

"why? Why is it that you make this so difficult, but I can't be mad at you? Why is it that instead of me wanting to leave you still manage to keep a hold on me? Why? Why did you make me fall in love with you?" he said softly, finally giving up and embracing her, making her breath hitch.

He held her tightly as if he let go she would. And maybe she will, but he would be sure to hold on.

Kagome let out a small sigh as she buried her face deeper to his neck. Sesshomaru soothed his hands up and down her back, making sure she was there and not just his imagination.

Slowly he brought his hands up her arms, and her neck only to tangle his hands her soft midnight tresses, and tilting her head back.

Her breath hitched and then slowly she stretched her legs and stood on her tip toes, he smirked at her and glanced at her soft pout mouth, and then to her eyes. Slowly his head descended towards her and hers leaned forward, only to be interrupted by the sprinklers at their feet. _Maybe next time. _both Kagome and Sesshomaru thought at the same time. A smirk playing in Sesshomaru's face and a shy smile on Kagome's.

...

Hahaha, OMG, I kill myself. I wanted to end the story with this chapter, but it lets a lot of loose ends to begin with, but as far as I know I think,** I think **that I pretty much explain how Sesshomaru's name came up in Kagome's head. Ah the wonders of psychology. Anyways, I am truly sorry that it took this long to update, but I have no excuse. I wont promise anything, but rumor has it that I will be able to finish this story, pretty much by the end of this week. XD please review, I would highly appreciate it.


	17. Chapter 16

**BITTERSWEET FREEDOM**

**CHAPTER 16**

_**Maybe next time**_

Kagome glanced once again at Sesshomaru who was sitting across the table from her, while Mimi was sitting next to her and Victor was sitting right across from her. Slowly she lowered her gaze and then she glanced at him again, only to see his eyes focused on her intently. Mimi glanced at Victor and smiled mischievously, while he gave her a small smirk and then glanced at them once again.

Sesshomaru was rather pleased at the new Kagome, who has by so far hasn't had any more headaches like she used to have. She was rather a beautiful creature in her moments. He had wanted to kiss her senseless the moment when she embraced him on the backyard, and then the sprinklers had to turn on. He could guess that it was a small sign that there was to be some other time when he would be able to kiss her and this time he would not let her go.

Kagome shyly smiled at him and then she let out a full fledge smile mesmerizing Sesshomaru, who let out a small smile of his own instead of the usual smirk he wore, she brought out his smiles with just being herself.

Slowly Victor stood up and then cleared his throat, startling Sesshomaru and Kagome from their moment. "Well, I think that it is time for us to go if we wanna make it in time before it gets crowded." Mimi nodded silently and stood up, starting to pick up both hers and Victor's plate and glass, while Kagome followed her lead with hers and Sesshomaru's, while he gave her a glance and then he too nodded and then got up.

True enough they had made some plans to go to the fair,Kagome and Mimi were rather excited about their future visit to the city's fair, that Mimi had brought up after everything had settled down a little with Kagome and Sesshomaru.

_FB--_

_Mimi was staring at them, the porch light on, they looked so beautiful togethter that she did not wanted to interrupt them, but it was a rather pointless ideal, because right after her thought ended, the sprinklers went off. Her eyes widened and then she burst out laughing lightly and then she glanced at them and their slight surprise faces, then she lost it, clutching her stomach becasuse she was laughing so hard that it hurt. As she wiped her eyes, she once again looked at them only to see Kagome giggling and Sesshomaru letting out small chuckles._

_As they went back inside the house, they saw a sleepy Victor sitting on the stairs as his eyes sleepily began to close but blink when he felt he was about to fall asleep once again._

_Mimi looked at him and let out a small smile walking towards him and then helping him get off the stairs and up to the room. Both Sesshomaru and Kagome saw them as they went up the stairs and soon they were left alone._

_She glanced at him and then she bit her lip not knowing what to do or what to say at all, and then Sesshomaru did something unexpected, he grabbed her face and then he leaned down, as her breath hitched, he leaned down more only to feel soft cold lips press against her forehead, and she blinked, only to have him tap her nose and then whisper and soft good night as he ascended the stairs with his once ready suitcases in hand._

_As Kagome felt her forehead, she smiled and then she nodded to herself as she whispered her own good night to his already disappearing figure._

_When they woke up which was like around nine, well almost everyone woke up around that time, except Victor who woke up bright and early to have his regular morning jogs, and when he reached home, he found everyone else awoken and ready for the day._

_As they had finished breakfast, Mimi announced her discovery, that's right, the city's fair._

" _you know what, I think that we should all go the fair that is going on today, I heard from one of my co-workers that there was going to be this fair going on from morning until midnight, isn't that amazing, we could all go and relax a little." Mimi said excitedly and Kagome's eyes brightened at the thought. _

_When Victor and Sesshomaru noticed their light up faces, they nodded._

_EFB--_

Their dinner finished, they went to get ready for their outing.

It was around seven-thirty when they all gathered down stairs and were ready to go. As they all got into Victor's car, Mimi sat next to him while Kagome and Sesshomaru sat next to each other in the back seat.

As they were close to the park, they were able to see the lights and the rides, and both Mimi and Kagome were with bright eyes taking in everything as they got closer and closer to their destination.

When they paid for their tickets, Mimi instantly rushed to one of the stands, leaving Victor to chase after her, while throwing them an apologizing look as he called out for her. " How about we meet here in a few hours so that we see the firework show at midnight." He more gave it as a statement than a question, as he took of to catch up with Mimi.

Sesshomaru followed them and then he glanced towards Kagome who had her head raised towards something, and as he followed her gaze he saw the she was looking at the Ferris Wheel, it was huge.

" Do you want to go on it?" he asked startling out of her thoughts and then she blushed a little while giving a small nod. Sesshomaru smiled and then he reached for her hand to take it in his own to walk her to the Ferris Wheel. Kagome blinked and then she felt her cheeks grow hot in embarrassment and then she let out a small smile.

As they reached the line, she noticed that he still had not let go of her hand and people were staring. Women alike men kept staring at them, they did make a beautiful couple. When it was their turn, Kagome's hand gripped his hand and he squeezed her hand in encouragement, and soon they were on the seat, waiting as everyone else waiting in like finished getting seated and strapped. Once they reached the top, and people were still boarding the ride, Kagome took in everything, from the food stands to the game stands to the rides and then to the sky.

She stared at the sky for a moment and then she glanced at Sesshomaru who was doing the same as she was a few minutes ago, and to land on her staring eyes.

They stared at each other for a moment and then they moved in closer, their breaths mingling for a moment, until they felt a jol startling them from their intimate moment. Kagome bit her lip, again, it happened.

Sesshomaru studied her face for a moment and then he said something. "Kagome, look at me" he said and when she stared straight into his eyes, he leaned down and sealed his lip with hers, making her eyes widen, but as she started to kiss him back, slowly her eyes drifted close as he took a hold of her face and moved his face to the side in order to deepen the kiss, which she responded promptly to this feeling she was having at the moment.

Their hearts beats increased and their minds were racing., but neither of them wanted this to stop, not now anyways, but the lack of oxygen prevented them from going at it forever.

Slowly, Sesshomaru raised his head only to see her eyes pupils dilated and her lips bruised from the kiss, he stared at her as her eyes settled and then he placed his arm around her shoulders bringing her closer to him, her warmth embracing him, calming him, showing him that she was there, she was there with him and it wasn't one of his illusions.

They stayed like that until the ride was over, neither saying anything, they were just comfortable being with each other at that moment.

When they got off, Kagome took hold of Sesshomaru's hand, which he willingly took in. When they began their wandering around, Sesshomaru stopped by to buy Kagome some cotton candy which she gladly took, and she munched on it with one hand and held Sesshomaru's hand on the other. She finished her cotton candy after offering some to Sesshomaru who refused the too sweet candy.

After finishing her candy, she giggled as she saw a huge puppy stuff animal and she ran towards the stand to see how she could win it.

Sesshomaru shook his head and then followed her, only to see stuff animals, everywhere. He blinked and then he glanced at Kagome with a concentrated look. She was studying the game, trying to think of a way to actually win it.

Sesshomaru was looking at it as well and then he thought piece of cake. When he laid down two dollars, Kagome looked at him and then he nodded at her, he was paying her for the game. She gave him a smile and then she nodded, " can I have this game, please" she said to the guy attending the stand, who nodded and gave her the three different colored balls. Each ball to fall on the same colored squared as the ball.

_Tic-Tac-Toe_

That was the game, rather easy right,but no!!

No it was not as easy as it looked. Once there was a missed ball, it was all over, and so Kagome was pouting at the idea of the loss of the game. The guy being nice gave her a small yellow bear. She beamed at him and then she dangled it in front of Sesshomaru. He raised an eyebrow and gave her a smirk.

He placed two more dollars and he glanced at the small game box. As he threw the first ball it landed on a red square, he took another minute before he threw the other one, which landed on the green one. He threw a glance at her and she was very interested in watching how he would make it on the blue one. When he focused back on the game, he aimed and he missed!!

Kagome's eyes widened and then she let out a giggle, he was so serious that he looked so funny at the flabbergasted face he made when he missed. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and then he took out a five dollar bill and placed it on the counter. Ready, get set, and go. Missed. Sesshomaru one not to give up so easily played again. Lost. Taking more money out, he won, but not the big price just a medium size teddy bear.

More money was placed on the counter and he got ready, and set and won, though this time he was sure he would have won, and he did.

Kagome stared at the giant teddy bear and then she leaned over to grab it. The puppy was practically even bigger than her, which was funny enough to Sesshomaru who let out a small chuckle, as he offered to take the puppy, but she refused wanting to hol on to it stubbornly. As they looked around once more, they went a burger stand, once their food was ready, they went to look for and found a small bench where they set down their food tray and sat down to eat.

After the first bite that Kagome took from her burger, she lowered it from her face and then glanced at Sesshomaru who was drinking soda.

" Sesshomaru?" she asked, making him look at her, " yes?" he asked and looked at her in question.

" um...I wanted to ask you...ask you how Kikyo and Souta are doing?" she said a tone of sadness in her voice.

Sesshomaru studied her for a moment and then he began to tell her of everything that has happened ever since she was away. From Souta working for him, to Kikyo and Inuyasha getting married and having twins, in fact he had some pictures in his phone of the two little disasters, as he would refer to them, and then he told her about Rin, and how she had missed her. He also told her about Sango and Miroku, at their names being mentioned, she got sad but he told her how they had gotten married as well and were planning on having their children soon.

As they kept on talking, Sesshomaru looked up to the sky and as he lowered his gaze, he noticed Victor and Mimi coming their way, which was close to where they were supposed to meet.

"Kagome! Did you have fun?! Oh, look Vic, look at the size of that stuffed animal!" Mimi squealed as she sat next to Kagome who was nodding and smiling, while telling her about how much fun she has had so far.. Victor sat next to Sesshomaru, and stared at them as the two woman talk about their little adventure at the fair.

"So from what I'm hearing you guys had quite a little fun today." Victor stated more than asked, and then he threw a glance at Kagome who was telling Mimi about the funny moment Sesshomaru had, to which he avoided Victor's laughing gaze and then he cleared his throat, " in any case I think we should head out to find some seats to where we can see the fireworks clearly." Victor said.

Mimi clapped her hands and then pulled Kagome with her as she stood up. Both men followed their lead and then they found themselves on a small hill where many others have gathered around to be able to see all the fireworks that were about to go off in a few minutes.

After the show finished, everyone gave themselves a small body stretch and then they headed towards the car. On the road home, Kagome fell asleep leaning against Sesshomaru's shoulder. Mimi glanced at them in the rear mirror and then gave a smile to Victor. Good thing that things were progressing rather well.

When they reached home, Mimi was nodding off already, so as Sesshomaru gathered Kagome in his arms, and Victor helped Mimi out of the car he locked it. When Mimi stumbled, he grabbed her waist and held her to him, which she gratefully appreciated it.

Once they got in the house Sesshomaru climbed the stairs and took Kagome to her room. As he move towards the bed, Kagome murmured something and then slowly her eyes blinked open, half asleep she gave him a smile and leaned more on to him. So he laid her down on one side of the bed as he raised the comforter, after that he just removed her sandals and then place her under the covers, to which she snuggled comfortably. "Good night Kagome." Sesshomaru said and placed a light kiss on her lips.

"Good night, Sessho-" she did not finished because she was asleep already.

Sesshomaru stared at her and then he whispered something so softly, that even he could barely heard it, and then he shook his head and headed out the door, while closing it on the way. Later, maybe next time he'll tell her, but this time he will make sure to say it when she was awake, but for now he will wait. So he headed to his guest room, removed his shoes and changed to his pajamas and laid on his bed, sure that sleep will take over him soon.

And it did.

So maybe he didn't tell her this time around, so maybe next time, and this time he won't let her go, he was determined not to do it.

--

Hello everyone, how are you guys doing today. I will like to take this time and apologize for making you wait this long. This chapter is basically a branch of a tree which is reaching its limits. I appreciate it that you have taken your time to read this, and for keeping up with this story.

By the way I don't own Inuyasha, or any other characters.


End file.
